Unbreakable
by MissSparrow101
Summary: 'I knew you would come. I hoped you would come. It has only been a day before you came to see me, you know. Most people are not so willing to make a deal with me, not even for their loved ones.' I took a deep breath before I spoke. 'I don't care about others, I told you what I want. What do you want in return? inspired by Beauty and the beast... Riddick as dominant mercenary
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable**

" _Sometimes you can't run from your fate. Don't misunderstand me, you can try of course, but sometimes you just can't escape it…"_

 **Modern Beauty and the beast, but with our favorite beast off course…**

Prologue

I had absolutely no choice anymore. Scared to death and shaking uncontrollably I made my way towards the gate, my finger hesitating before the buzzer. There was no turning back after I did this. I would have to face him and strike a deal, or die. I had heard enough stories about this man. He took assignments others would refuge, if you could pay the right prize. But he was also known for messing with people's minds, killing them if he thought they were fucking with him.

I swallowed and the hit the buzzer hard. I had absolutely no choice. I would save my brother, no matter the costs.

'Who is there?' came a gruff voice. I licked my lips.

'My name is Hazel, Hazel Capone.' Without any other question the gate opened. I hesitated another second.

'Please enter miss Capone,' came the gruff voice again. I slowly did, making my way up towards the enormous villa. It was dinnertime, the sun low, but lightening the beautiful garden just enough for me to see every flower and every bush.

When I reached the front door, it was opened by an older man who curiously looked at me.

'Miss Capone?' he asked me. I nodded. He smiled and stepped aside to let me in. He closed the door and turned, apparently assuming I would follow him. I did, but slowly, cautiously. He lead me through a long hallway, which was filled with art on the walls and statues of people I did not know. When he suddenly stopped, we stood before an old wooden door.

'He is expecting you miss,' the man said, nodding at me before walking away. I swallowed again. Afraid to knock on the door. Still I did.

'Come in,' came a very low, deep voice. I shuddered, but then opened the door slowly, until I saw the man I was having nightmares about ever since I had heard about him.

Richard B. Riddick.

 **Chapter 1.**

He sat behind a desk, the room filled with bookcases and dark cabinets. The grin on his face was scaring me more than I could ever had thought. It was not really taunting, yet very dangerously curled.

'Miss Capone,' he stated. It was not a question. I nodded and closed the door behind me. He motioned for me to sit down in front of his desk. I very slowly walked over and did so. Even sitting down he was so big! I forced myself to meet his eyes, but it was hard. His silver eyes locked hard on mine, curiously watching me.

'To what do I owe this – pleasure,' he said. The last word sounded a little weird. He said it while letting his eyes roam my face and lower. It had almost sounded like a purr.

'I need- Have you heard about my brother?' I corrected myself. My eyes shimmered, locking with mine again. He nodded once. I nodded too.

'He needs help, but I can't do that by myself,' I said softly. Riddick's eyes followed my every move on the chair before him.

'But I can, right?' he asked. I swallowed and nodded again.

'You do know about how I work, the deals I make with people. The prices they pay,' he asked. I looked away from his burning eyes. But nodded. He chuckled.

'And you are willing to make a deal with me, if I get your brother out of their grasp and free once more. That's it?' he asked. I forced myself to look him in the eye again.

'Yes, that is what I want.' He smiled, cocking his head to the side.

'I knew you would come. I hoped you would come. It has only been a day before you came to see me, you know. Most people are not so willing to make a deal with me, not even for their loved ones.'

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

'I don't care about others, I told you what I want. What do you want in return? I can help with everything to free my brother, I just need someone who is- experienced with the thing to do so,' Riddick laughed loudly when I ended my sentence.

'Such pretty words. The word you were looking for is killing, miss Capone. Killing will get your brother his freedom once more. And that is something I am capable of and experienced with.'

His grin mocked me, but I stood my ground.

'Name your price,' I asked once more. His grin expanded.

'I knew you would come, so I have already thought about the price. I will set your brother free. And as soon as I have done that, I will get you,' his deep voice made every word even scarier than they already where.

'What do you mean?' I asked. He chuckled.

'In exchange for your brothers freedom, you will stay here, with me. I want you to have, all for myself.'

I felt myself grow cold instantly. Why did he ask this?

'A- and if I refuse?' I asked. He grinned even more.

'Then I am afraid your brother will never see daylight again, even though it's a long way from here towards my gate for you to run…' It was a threat, something I had expected.

'And if I agree?' I asked. His eyes seemed even lighter answering me now.

'Then I will come for you as soon as I have freed your brother. And you will come with me, to live here.'

I nodded and sighed. I had no choice.

'I agree,' the words where very soft, but I saw he had heard them. He smiled, not grinned, but truly smiled, like he was glad I had come and asked for his help.

'Good, very good.'

'Do I need to sign anywhere?' I asked, hoping to get out of here very soon. His grin returned.

'No, I take your word. Besides, you know what I am capable of, right?'

I nodded and made to stood, bit he cleared his throat.

'Don't run off to somewhere you think I won't be able to find you. As soon as I have set your brother free, you belong to me, completely. If that will be too much trouble for me, I will raise my price.' I stood and looked him squire in the eye.

'That won't be necessary. I will not run. Do you need my address or something?' I asked. He shook his head. I really wanted to get out of here and was not even agitated because he seemed to already know where I lived.

'That's all you need?' I asked him. He grinned and wrapped his hands together.

'For now.'

 **This will be a darker story then I have written so far… Our Hazel will have to pay the prize to set her brother free…What do you think about Riddick being the big bad beast….?**

 **Review = update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as fresh air touched my face I sighed in relief. I was away from him, for the time being. I was well aware of the deal I had made, but I had no choice. I loved my brother, I could not live with the idea that he would be tortured and murdered, not when I could have prevented just that from happening.

I walked home, to my little apartment. Not sure how to feel now. My brother had always been revolving between different layers of society. This time, he had made a few mistakes. Gambling with his life and taking stuff that was not his. They had felt they were being set up, and blamed my brother for it. I needed him to be free.

It started raining just before I walked towards my block. I lived up in the highest floor, always enjoying sitting up my balcony, watching the world around me while I sat still. This time not even the view helped me feel better.

'What have I done?' I wondered softly. He would come for me, I was sure of that. What did he exactly mean when he wanted me to be his? He mentioned me living in his house, but as what? A servant, a cook a-? Deep down inside he must have meant something a little different that those...

I shuddered and stared outside. Would he save my brother tonight? Or would he wait a few days? What was his plan?

I did not have to wait long to find out. The next evening there as a loud knocking on my door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door, very surprised to see my brother Jason standing there.

'Jason?!' I almost screamed. He smiled and took me in his arms.

'Hazel! Hazel you are alright!' he said. I laughed.

'Off course I am, you where the one in trouble!' He watched me with a funny look on his face and then pushed me inside, closing the door behind us.

'I saw ho came for me Hazel. You have made a deal with Riddick, haven't you?' he asked me. It sounded like he was accusing me.

'Because of you, you fool! You wouldn't have lived if he hadn't saved you.'

Jason frowned.

'He saved me yes, but he killed an entire family to make sure they would never be able to do this again. That's insane Hazel. That man is a monster. What did he ask of you in return?' I swallowed and suddenly felt stupid for going to Riddick last night, even while my brother was standing right before me, safe and sound.

'Without me you would be dead Jason, you could be just thankful you know…' I said, turning around and walking towards my couch. Jason sighed.

'I am thankful, but you have to tell my what you promised him in return Hazel. Maybe I can-' I cleared my throat.

'He wanted me Jason.' Suddenly it was dead silent in the apartment.

'What?!' Jason asked. I nodded.

'He expected me to come, he had thought about it. I agreed, for your sake.' Jason walked over towards me, his mouth open.

'My life is not worth it,' he said. I shook my head.

'To me it is, besides, the deal was done yesterday. You are free. I am his to take.' Jason's eyes grew wide.

'And that's it? You just let him have you?' he asked, astonished. I sighed.

'What would you have done Jason? What if I had been kidnapped and probably murdered or tortured? Would you have let me die?' I asked, tears in my eyes.

'I would have come for you myself Hazel!' he screamed. I stood.

'Well I couldn't, I know nothing about fighting, or killing. I don't even own a fucking gun! So stop sulking and just be thankful!' I shouted right back. I saw he was worried for me, but the deal was done and I had known the consequences before I started.

'I am thankful Hazel, but- I can't live with the idea that the world's biggest murderer and convict is fucking my little sister. And that I can do nothing about it.'

I shook my head.

'Get out then. Leave.' Jason shook his head and turned.

'When will he come for you?' he asked. I remained silent. It was no use. Riddick would kill him like it was nothing and take me nonetheless.

'Go Jason. Live. I paid with my life for yours, so you better start living it in a good way,' I said. I say his eyes water, before he turned and left, leaving me all alone, waiting for the big bad wolf to come an collect me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 Days I spent worrying. I ate less than normal, every sound making me jump. At night I didn't even dared to sit upon my balcony, afraid Riddick would suddenly appear. Not that it mattered. I would go with him willingly.

I had a feeling he would come for me in the night, when everybody would be sleeping. The world would be dark and nobody would even see him. I was right.

I had cooked myself a small meal and was just cleaning up when I heard a soft knocking on my door. I almost dropped the plate I was washing. I dried my hands and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened it, not surprised to see him standing outside my door.

'Good evening miss Capone,' he grinned. I nodded and took a step back to let him in. He was not only bigger than me, but also broader. He was very muscular and everything about him screamed he was a strong man. A dangerous man.

I closed the door and watched how he walked around my apartment, looking at my things before he turned and looked at me.

'Your brother has visited you,' he said. I nodded.

'So that is my proof I kept my end of our bargain, correct?' he asked. I nodded again. His grin was wide.

'Good.'

I didn't dare to move and watched him take me in.

'You remember what I want?' he asked. I breathed in slowly.

'Yes.' His grin expanded.

'I want a piece of payment tonight, miss Capone,' he mocked. I watched him, question written in my eyes.

'What do you mean. You mentioned that I would have to live with you and-' he took a step in my direction, silencing me instantly.

'I did, and you will. But before we leave, I want to see you are willing. And that you are mine.' I was confused and raised my brows in question. He smiled and threw his jacket off his shoulders.

'I will see what is mine tonight, all of it,' he taunted, letting his eyes roam my body, still advancing on me. He was driving me into my bedroom, until I hit the wall and he was just before me.

'You see, I have special interest in you, ever since I heard about your existence. I knew about your father, your mother and your brother, but nobody ever told me about you. Until a few months ago, when your parents died. You father was surrounding himself with the wrong people, just like your brother did. Even you mother paid the price. I thought your brother would have come to me, asking for help. Revenge. But he didn't.'

I swallowed, not sure how to react to that. Why did he have a special interest in me?

'I'm not special,' I said. He grinned.

'No?' He asked, letting a finger trace my cheekbone. I shook my head.

'I am not.' His grin never left his face.

'Well, to me you are. And I intend to find out everything there is about you.' His voice, his words… everything made me shudder. I felt one hand gripping my neck lightly, while the other was kneading my breast a little rougher then needed.

'Since you did not run and you are behaving so good, I will give you a choice tonight,' he said, his mouth hot against my ear. I felt his tongue lick my shell.

'I can fuck you right here, against this wall, hard and long. Or you can take the lead and lead for a little bit, hmm?' he asked.

I shuddered thinking about him having his way with me.

'I- I don't know,' he laughed hard. I felt his whole body shake from it.

'You don't know, hmm? Why is that?' he mocked me. I looked up, seeing his eyes look right into mine. I swallowed.

'Hmm?' he asked again when I remained silent. I felt like crying.

'I have never- done this, so I don't know,' I finally said. I saw his eyes grow wider at that news, his grin gone for a moment, before he regained it.

'Well, well. That's something. So you will be mine completely then. In that case, we will go slow. I want to enjoy this,' he said. He smiled and pulled me from the wall before he tossed me on the bed, walking towards me.

'A virgin you say, that's something I had not seen coming…' He removed his boots and shirt, with only his jeans on he sat down on the bed. I sat up, completely afraid.

'And still you think you're not special, hmm?' He taunted me. I moved back on the bed, suddenly very afraid. His muscular chest was close, almost to close. His arms were huge and strong and scared me to death.

'Come here,' he bid, pulling me closer by my ankle. He sat up and pulled me on his lap, his hands on either side of my hips.

'I want you to undress,' he said, his hands gripping my thighs. He helped me stand and then lied back on the bed, like I was about to give him some sort of show.

When I just stood there, he cocked his head to the side.

'Come on little Hazel, show me your body. Before I decide to just take you myself,' he taunted. I swallowed and pulled my sweater up and over my head. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was glad I was wearing my black underwear. The bra was simple, but black made me look better than the white ones. I saw his eyes followed my every move. I undid my belt and stepped out of my jeans, standing before him in nothing more than my bra and black panties.

'Beautiful, he murmured, moving up. I took a step back, afraid he would advance on me, but he didn't.

I licked my lips nervously, something he noticed.

'Undress,' he said when I stopped moving. I took a deep breath and slowly removed my bra, shielding my breasts from his gaze. He shook his head.

'When I am done with you, shy is something you won't be anymore. Go on.'

I could not believe he wanted me to get naked in front of him. It was so humiliating. I pulled my panties down and stepped out of them, still keeping my hands before my breasts. His eyes glimmered even more now I was naked.

'Such a good girl. I like that.' He cocked his head to the side and made room for me on the bed.

'Lie down,' he ordered. I slowly did. He chuckled when I kept my arms in place.

He took my wrists in his hand and forcefully pulled them up, without any hesitance he pulled the belt from his jeans and tied me to the bedposts.

'Well, now that I can see all of you…'he murmured. I closed my eyes, feeling how his hands kneaded my breasts and fingered my nipples. He was being more gentle than before, I noticed.

He roamed my stomach and lower, until he met my closed legs. A chuckle escaped his lips.

'I don't know how much you enjoy being bound. So shall I bind you ankles too or are you being a good girl and open your legs for me?' he said. I shuddered and felt a tear escape my eyes when I even so slowly opened my legs for him. He moved lower on the bed until he sat between my legs, opening them as wide as I could.

'Well, well, such a pretty girl.' I felt his fingers slide through my folds. He did this slowly, gently. He let one finger probe me a bit before he found my clit and massaged it.

'You're getting wet Hazel, pretty fast if you ask me.' He chuckled, pushing one finger inside. He kept massaging my clit.

'Ah I found your hymen, a true virgin. Not special you say?' he chuckled again and pumped me steadily with his finger. I started feeling my orgasm coming, and I was sure he did too. I started to shiver and felt him add a finger, what was a bit unpleasant. I winced.

'Shh shh, better prepare you a little bit, I don't want to rip that pretty tight cunt of yours,' he said, pulling his fingers from within me right before I came. He knew that, of course.

 **To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review! This is a small chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Things will get more interesting soon….**

 _'_ _Shh shh, better prepare you a little bit, I don't want to rip that pretty tight cunt of yours,' he said, pulling his fingers from within me right before I came. He knew that, of course._

'Well well, and here I was, thinking this would be me forcing you. And here you are, probably coming on my fingers.'

I had closed my eyes, focusing on not crying instead of his words. But as soon as I felt the bed move and him bow over me, I couldn't help myself from getting angry with him.

'Just get it over with, keep your lies to yourself and just do it,' I said. I knew my voice sounded all but brave, but I needed him to go on and not make me feel even less worth then I already was feeling right now.

He chuckled, his face very close to mine.

'I wonder if you'll want just that when we are done here, on this bed. But since you asked me so nicely.'

He removed his jeans and suddenly he was naked on top of me. I had closed my eyes again, but I couldn't ignore the feeling of his member against my leg. I took a deep unsteady breath, bracing myself for all the pain he was going to bring upon me, when suddenly angry knocking came to my front door.

Riddick stilled. I dared to open my eyes, watching up. Riddick was staring down upon me.

'Expecting anyone?' he asked me. I couldn't help but wonder if his eyes always shimmered like that, like he thought everything that happened around him was for his entertainment. I shook my head.

'No.'

He chuckled and slowly got off of me.

'Untie me, I'll tell them to go,' I said. Riddick stood beside the bed, watching me. I saw his grin grow wider.

'I don't know, I kind of like you like this, all ready for me to take.' I felt frustrating and anger rushing through my veins.

'Hazel? Are you there? Open the door!' I instantly knew that voice outside my front door belonged to my brother. I also knew Riddick did not like to be interrupted.

'Please let me go and I'll send him away, please.' I hoped he would let me go. I knew he would have his way with me afterwards, but I didn't care about that fact. I did this for my brother and he needed to let me be now. I had not done this for nothing, I did this for him.

'What do I get in return?' Riddick asked me, taking a step towards the hallway. I pulled my bounds.

'You already have everything I have to offer. Please. I did all of this for my brother, please don't hurt him. I will send him away. Then you can have me,' I pleaded.

Riddick seemed to overthink this, and then slowly came closer towards me, in one fast movement releasing my hands.

'Better make this quick, before I change my mind little Hazel.' I got up from the bed and pulled my bathrobe on heading towards the front door. My brother was still banging on the door.

'Stop it!' I said loudly, opening the door. Jason stood there, his eyes scanning me for any injuries.

'He's here, isn't he?' Jason asked me. He eyed my robe and then tried to see past me, inside my apartment. I kept a firm grip on the door.

'Jason, I already told you to go. Live, enjoy and don't do anything stupid. You owe me that much.' My voice sounded steady, despite the monster waiting for me in my bedroom.

'Hazel, you don't have to do this. We can offer him money. I can offer him myself! I don't want you to do this!,' I saw he was starting to get upset.

'Don't throw your life away for mine,' he pleaded. It broke my heart. It were the words I had longed for a few days ago, but it was too late now.

'I'm sorry Jason. Please leave now. I love you, now go,' I said. My voice grew softer, but my grip on the door didn't.

'Hazel,' he tried softly, but I was not having it. Seeing him like this hurt me more than Riddick could ever hurt me in any way.

'Goodbye Jason.' I closed the door quickly and locked it. I turned and couldn't help the tears that fell now.

It was no surprise Riddick was so close, his clothes on, his eyes scanning mine. He cocked his head to the side, like he was weighing the situation.

'He's gone,' I said, lowering my eyes and trying to keep my body from shaking. I had sent my brother off without knowing if I would ever see him again. I hoped he would not waste his life.

'Very admirable,' he told me. I looked up, searching his face for an explanation. He chuckled.

'You could have ran, but you didn't,' he said. I swallowed.

'I made a deal, you kept your end, I will keep mine. No matter how much it will wreck me.'

Riddick seemed to let my words sink in, but I'd rather had he just took what he wanted from me, so we could go.

When he didn't moved I did, walking towards him to enter my bedroom. A firm grip on my arm stopped me.

'We will leave now and continue our, payment, later. Without interference. Get your stuff.' His words sounded harsh, but very clear. I nodded, waiting for him to release my arm. When he did I hastened myself into my bedroom and got dressed. I threw some stuff into my suitcase, underwear, jeans and shirts. I even remembered to take some pair of socks. When with a lot of effort, I could close my suitcase, I stood and turned. Riddick watched me curiously.

'I'm ready,' I said. He grinned.

'Good, let's go.'

 **Well well, would you like Riddick this way? Maybe he is a little too dark for my taste, but…. It's interesting… I'm open for any suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Thank you to those you took the time to review! They made me write this chapter a little faster ;)**

I knew he would come for me, I had not expected anything less. But I had not thought about the way he would come to collect me. When I closed my front door behind me and locked it, Riddick waited next to me, not giving me any room to even think about escaping him now.

'Come on little Hazel, let's get you home,' he mocked me, knowing very well I was not coming of free choice, even though I had set up this deal, not him.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs towards the parking lot. I saw my car, but Riddick was not heading that way. He led me over towards a dark colored Ford Mustang, opening the passenger seat for me.

'There you go,' he said grinning. He took my suitcase and closed the door when I was seated. When he had placed my baggage inside the car he swiftly stepped inside and started the engine. It sounded a lot more fiercely then I would have though. I watched him cock his head towards me, grinning of course.

'There's a lot of fire in this baby, hang on tight.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He had not been lying. He drove hard and fast, not caring if anyone saw him or not. I wonder how he had become like this, was it because of the power people gave him by asking him for help? He was so confident it had to be…

'And here we are,' he said, parking the car before the enormous villa I had been before, the day I had given my life away for my brothers. I took a deep breath and tried to empty my mind. Riddick seemed in a very good mood. He got my suitcase and then led me to the house. Even before we reached the steps, someone opened the door for us.

'Good evening sir,' the man said. Riddick nodded and walked past him. I followed quietly. I tried to keep my mind empty, but questions filled my head. Would he rape me tonight? Would he just continue where he left off? I shuddered, something that didn't go entirely unnoticed by Riddick.

'Now, now, don't worry little Hazel. You'll feel at home soon enough. I will show you your room, come,' he placed the suitcase on the ground and took my hand. He was not being entirely gentle, but not entirely harsh either. He led me up the stairs, where we walked past a lot of doors and hallways. Finally he stopped before one, turning and watching me straight in the eye.

'We both know the terms of our deal. I kept my end, you kept yours. You will live here, with me and by that I mean all the things that come with it.' He opened the door and walked inside. I very slowly followed, afraid he would jump me any second now. The room was beautiful, but I was too afraid to notice it at the time.

'This will be your own room, but you will sleep in mine when I request it. Do you understand?' he asked me. He slowly walked around the room, his eyes never leaving me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together, because if I didn't I would fall apart right before his eyes.

'Good.' He ever so slowly walked over towards me. When he reached me he took another step, shutting the door before he stood behind me. I felt his body behind mine, his lips against my ear.

'We will finish where we left off earlier Hazel,' he said. It sounded like a threat. I swallowed and fought my tears. I nodded. His tongue traced my ear before he licked it.

'I wonder if you still want me to hurry and "just do it",' he mocked me. I shuddered and took a shaky breath.

'I'm yours now, do as you please,' I very softly said. I could not fight the tear that trickled down my cheek. Riddick stalked me slowly, standing before me and watching me curiously.

'You promised to be willing,' he said, wiping away my tear. I nodded.

'I am, but I can't help myself from feeling –' I had almost told him how afraid I was of him. I knew he could sense it, but to tell him so bluntly… I just couldn't.

'Yes?' he asked. His voice sounded so deep, I could almost feel the vibration when he spoke.

'I will not stop you,' I quickly said, breaking our eye contact and staring down. He chuckled. His hands traveled over my arms.

'I know you are terrified little Hazel. As you should be. But if you do as I say, you'll be just fine here,' he said. He pushed my jacked off of me, letting it fall to the floor.

'I can't deny I like the way you try to be ever so obedient, I don't buy it, but I like it,' he spoke, now unbuttoning my blouse. I looked up.

'What do you mean?' I asked him. He grinned, taking a strand of my hair in his fingers.

'I can smell the fear radiating from you, but still, you try to be brave. You don't let people bring you down easily, do you?' he asked. I looked away. He was so wrong. I was scared shitless, and I always had a hard time to keep my ground. But this, this was different. I had been the one asking for his help, not the other way around.

'I made a deal with you, so I will keep my end Riddick,' I said. He laughed.

'See? You try to keep yourself in charge, I like it, I like it a lot,' he said. His words had been distracting me, suddenly pulling my blouse from my arms, revealing my bra. I took another shaky breath.

'But yet you are so afraid, aren't you?' he asked, his fingers slowly gliding over my skin, until he reached my jeans. He made quick work of the button and zipped and before I knew it I was in my underwear again.

'I have done virgins before. But you, you are something different. I will enjoy this,' he darkly promised me, sweeping me off my feet and placing me on the bed.

He watched me while he removed his own clothing and then crawled on the bed. I had to fight the urge to run, and laid there perfectly still.

'Gods you're beautiful,' he said, undoing my bra and licking my nipples. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon. Maybe one time, or twice before he would grow tired of me and would let me go.

"Or kill you" my mind said. I swallowed and tried to not think about that outcome.

'I know you enjoyed my touch before we were so rudely interrupted, let's see how wet I can make you, hmm?' he said, removing my underwear completely and opening my legs. I stole a glance and saw how he hovered over me, his enormous body so big above mine. I shuddered when I felt his fingers roam my belly before he let them feel me up. One big finger went through my folds, slowly, but steadily. He brought his lips towards my neck, kissing me there softly. I tried to keep my breaths even, but failed miserably.

'Easy little Hazel, easy,' he said. I felt him push his finger inside of me. I wondered how long he was going to play his game before he would just rape me harshly.

He let his thumb work my clit, while his finger pumped me slowly, yet deeper and deeper.

'You are wet Hazel,' he said, his lips against my ear. I shuddered and closed my eyes harder than before.

'I probably can make you come more than one, that is if you are a good girl.' I decided to ignore him, and let him play his game. He would bore of it soon.

'But only if you deserve it,' he said into my air. When he added another finger, tears gathered in my eyes and I opened them, shocked to see his eyes so close by.

'Do you want me to beg?' I asked him. I could not believe someone could be so cruel. He grinned.

'Well maybe some other time, for now I want you to relax yourself. I can't even fit another finger inside right now,' he said. I watched him in disbelief.

'I can't help it,' I said. He chuckled.

'I know, I know little Hazel. We'll work on that.' He kissed my lips hungrily before he started pumping me with those 2 fingers inside of me. I stung pretty badly, but I would not beg him. I would not let him break me. I couldn't. but that didn't meant I was enjoying his touches.

When he tried to add a third finger I cried out. He stopped.

'So damn tight,' he cursed. He removed all his fingers and moved himself lower on the bed. He kissed my breasts, my stomach and then I felt his lips down there!

'What are you-' but a firm hand on my stomach kept me pinned on the bed while he licked my folds. He suckled my clit and entered me with his tongue. I tried to fight it, the feeling he was creating. But I couldn't. It felt good. He was bringing me to my orgasm. When I was almost there he softly nibbled my clit, sending me over the edge. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

'There you go, don't keep silent for me.' His voice send shivers down my spine. When I opened my eyes he was again hovering above me, his eyes watching my lips with hunger in them.

'I told you before I thought you were special to me. You still are. The fact you are a virgin and in my opinion a pure one, means I will cherish you even more.'

I didn't understood his words, but the kiss he gave me this time was different, more gentle. I felt his fingers enter me again, this time only using one.

I noticed how he maneuvered himself a little above me, his member now placed against my entrance. He released my lips and looked into my eyes. I noticed his breathing was a little faster too.

'Last chance little Hazel, relax yourself. Surrender.' I took a deep breath and closed my eyes steadying myself for the pain that was to come. But nothing happened. I did hear him chuckle.

'You know you're making this very hard on yourself right,' he mocked me. I felt him enter me the tiniest bit before he pulled back.

'You are even more tense then before. Keep your breathing even, keep your eyes open.' I tried to keep calm and be relaxed, I really did. But he did nothing for my nerves. I feared him completely. He pushed a little more, causing tears to gather in my eyes. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, not even bothered by the fact he saw me crying like that. I knew he was not even halfway inside when he pulled back.

When I felt him again, he went a little deeper. I unconsciously placed a hand against his chest, pushing him away. It was futile off course. He simply grabbed my hand and brought his lips against my ear.

'It only hurts for a little bit.' By the time I had understood what he meant he pushed himself completely inside of me. While I only registered pain and nothing else, one thought haunted me. I was not longer a virgin and the one who deflowered me was the devil himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 _Hazel_

I cried myself to sleep that night. Luckily for me Riddick left me alone after he'd finished. He had taken his time, enjoying everything until he had ridden out his orgasm, leaving me alone on the big bed. I was feeling sore and used. I knew I had been the one to make this deal, but I had no clue how it would feel to be owned like I was. It made me feel less then shit. Useless and unimportant.

I turned and tossed until I finally slept a bit before sunlight woke me again. I didn't know what Riddick expected beside using me for sex. Would he want me to clean or something? I decided I would shower quickly, just so that if he came back, I would feel a little bit cleaner, and hopefully a little bit better.

The bathroom was small, but with a bathtub and a shower. I chose the shower to be quick. Different bottles of shampoo and body wash were placed in on shelves in the bathroom. I picked one, without even seeing what kind it was, I'd didn't care. I washed my hair and body, but even though it felt good to wash the blood between my legs away, I felt so broken. Tears made their way down over my cheeks, blending with the water from my shower.

'How can I ever endure this?' I softly cried. I tried to convince myself that I could. I was strong and I could handle this, but a little, scared voice deep down inside of me mocked me. He was so big, so strong and so evil. And I had sold myself like a whore. I had done it out of love for my brother, but still…

'Help me,' I softly cried, letting myself sink to she shower floor. I cried until my fingers were wrinkled and I had no more tears left to cry….

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Riddick_

I woke up feeling better than I had been feeling this last couples of weeks. Relieved, and satisfied. The girl sleeping just a few rooms away had been better for my relaxations than the paid killings. Who would have guessed.

Her tears, her innocence and pureness came to mind. A grin formed on my face, she had been wonderful. The smell of her fear and tears were still fresh on my mind, like a drug I needed. Next time he'd be a bit more gentle, If she complied that was. Maybe he'd enjoy her even more when she was willing and a little more stretched. I sat up and got up from the bed, hitting the shower before I would dress. A lot of people wanted my services, and I was happy to comply…

It was somewhere after midday, I was sitting with the third person today who needed my, skills. He was no other than the males who came by. A slim guy, not much meat on his bones to begin with. He wore glasses and a worn pair of jeans. Needed his ex gone. Go figure.

'And not only her, I want her mother gone too. That stupid bitch always disliked me.' I cocked my head to the side and studied him for a bit. I could smell his nervousness. I was making him uncomfortable and even scared. Delightful.

'Well, that makes two woman I need to kill, right? So what's in it for me then? Hmm. Got something to offer I can use?' I asked him. I saw he jumped a little in his seat when I spoke. Good.

'I uh, - I have money, name your price.' I shook my head.

'I have more money than I have use for.' It confused him a lot.

'What do you want in return then?' he asked, his voice weaker, more unsure then before. I grinned.

'That car you came in, you can leave it for your ex. You are a lawyer, right?' I asked him. He looked confused but nodded.

'Then I will ask you for a favor sometime, and you will answer that call.' He quickly nodded. I nodded too.

It was then I saw his eyes linger away from me, towards the glass door. My office was placed next to the living area, and right now, little Hazel was sitting on the couch, drinking something. His eyes widened a bit when he looked at her and I grinned. She was all mine, completely.

'Something pretty over there?' I asked him suddenly. He jumped again, quickly looking away from her.

'No- no, I'm – look are we finished here?' he asked. I grinned broadly.

'We are, I will perform my end of our deal before the week is out, make sure to leave your car here.' He looked like I had slapped him across his face, but he nodded. He stood and left quietly.

I stretched my back and stood, very curious about my little Hazel on the other side of the door.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Hazel_

Wondering around the house, I ended up in the kitchen. I had only met the old man that opened the door for me the other day I came for my deal. He told me to get something to eat. I had no clue what to do with myself after that. I slowly had wondered around the house staring through windows, seeing the amazing back garden. Then I nestled myself on the sofa with a glass of water. I was nervous to see Riddick again. Every sound I heard made me jump in fright, but I didn't see him anywhere. I was starting to relax a bit, settling down on the couch until a glass door opened, and the devil himself walked out. I immediately tensed and sat up straight, my fingers tight around the glass in my hands.

'Hello little Hazel, slept well?' he asked me, while he slowly came closer. I shifted a bit, relieved when he sat down on the couch next to the one I was sitting on. I didn't wanted him any closer.

I only nodded in reply, not knowing what I had to say to him. I couldn't blame him for doing what I had agreed to earlier, even though I had expected it to be different, kinder maybe.

'I didn't rip your tongue out, did I?' he mocked me.

'No that you didn't.' He grinned at my words.

'Do I sense some sarcasm, little Hazel. Already feeling regrets about your deal with me?' he asked me. I knew he was trying to get under my skin, but I was not feeling like playing his games.

'I made a deal with you, I know that very well.' He cocked his head to the side and stared at me.

'How sore are you?' he asked me then. I swallowed and broke our eye contact.

'Sore enough, thank you,' I answered. I heard his chuckle.

'Well by the way you can still back talk, I doubt it. I want you to come to my room tonight, 8 p.m. sharp.'

I felt my heart sink in my chest. Not again. I held my tongue and only nodded, trying to be a cool as ice. He couldn't know how much this wounded me. How broken I truly was. I would go to him tonight and pretend I was fine.

 **Any thoughts? Any suggestions?** **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Even though I was told to use everything I needed in the house, like the kitchen, I wasn't hungry at all. I felt sick to my stomach and dreaded the hours. When it was almost 8, I slowly walked around the house, making my way over towards his room. It was awfully silent in the entire house, making me feel even more terrified. Would he be even harsher then yesterday? Maybe he was angry with me and would harm me and then rape me again.

I was making myself feel even worse before I stopped in front of his door and ever so softly knocked on his door. Instead of telling me to come in, he opened the door for me, staring down, grinning when he saw me.

'Well hello there little Hazel, come in,' he said, his voice dark and low. I tried to stop my trembles as I entered and walked past him.

'You seem…. Skittish,' he observed, slowly closing the door and turning around to face me.

'I'm fine,' I quickly replied, my eyes wide as I watched him corner me into his wall. His grin never seemed to leave his face whenever he was around me.

'Sure?' he asked, chuckling as I couldn't hide my trembles. He cocked his head to the side.

'Let's play a game Hazel, every time I sense you are lying, an item of clothing comes off. How does that sound?' he said, placing either of his hands on the wall around me, locking me in.

'You don't have that many clothes on,' I replied, mentally slapping myself. But it was true, he was wearing a dark jeans and a low cut training shirt. His grin expanded even more.

'Cute.'

He placed one hand on my cheek, his eyes boring down into mine.

'Are you angry with me?' he then asked. I swallowed. I knew I was and I knew he knew, but to admit that out loud. He let his hand move over my cheek, a finger tracing my lips when I remained silent.

'Come, come little Hazel, answer me,' he taunted me. I licked my lips and thought hard about a solution.

'It does not matter what I answer, you will undress me no matter what,' I said, my voice shaking. He sighed, suddenly his hands around my waist pulling me close, too close for my taste.

'That's no fun at all, answer me though,' he said, his lips against my ear.

'You know I am,' I said. He chuckled and released me a bit to watch my eyes.

'Good girl, then my next question, would you have come to me, knowing the things you know now?' he asked, his hands lowering to my backside, before they slowly landed on my bottom. I took a shaky breath.

'Yes.' He stilled for a moment, seeming to think it over.

'Yeah?' he then asked me. I nodded.

'Well and here I was thinking you wouldn't.'

I remained silent, unsure what he wanted me to do.

'Well then, undress and get on the bed.' I felt myself tremble hard, but I had no choice here. I adverted my eyes and took a step away from him. I turned and undressed, my back towards him. I would not be as easy as he maybe would have liked, but I had promised myself to him and I would keep my end of the bargain.

'In a hurry?' he taunted me as I stood in my underwear, my back still turned towards him. I could feel him move behind me. I was to remove my bra but his hand slowly traced my shoulders. He pushed the straps off my shoulders and then suddenly opened my bra. It fell to the floor with a soft thud.

'Were are your smart words now, little Hazel?' he mocked me. He walked around me until he stood right before me, his eyes probably looking for mine, but I kept staring at the floor. I knew what was going to happen and I feared and dreaded it. I could still feel him inside of me, and to endure that again frightened me a lot. But I would not say it. I would remain silent and obedient. Well as long as I could that was.

'Well let's have some fun, hmm?' he said, he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. At that my eyes shot up, meeting his instantly. He chuckled. I swallowed and trembled even harder now I saw that he understood me perfectly.

'So afraid, so fragile, right?' he asked me. I quickly adverted my eyes again. I would just let him do what he wanted. I would shut the pain out. I could endure this, I could.

Somewhere along those thoughts I had closed my eyes. I was so afraid I was surprised I still was standing up.

'Open your eyes Hazel.' I sighed and I opened them, seeing him right before me. He was not grinning or mocking me, so it seemed. He just watched me, like he was truly curious.

'You keep surprising me Hazel. I thought you would run as fast as you could, being terrified like you are.' I adverted my gaze again.

'Please don't do this.' I asked him. Now he chuckled.

'Excuse me?' he asked. He sounded very amused.

'Don't play these mind games. You have me here, I will not run. I gave my word and will keep it, no matter how afraid I am or how much you hurt me. Just- just don't humiliate me anymore then you already have.'

My words were clear, but sounded very soft and afraid. He must have heard that too.

'Well, so where is your "let's get this over with" ? Hmm? Want me to just fuck you and leave you afterwards. Is that what you expect of me Hazel?' He asked. He didn't sounded angry, but I was intimidated with him so close by.

A tear made its way down my cheek, but I wiped it away before he could. I shuddered seeing him lean in even closer.

'Get on the bed.' His command made me want to run. But I didn't. I took a step back and walked towards his bed. I sat on the edge and then I lied down. I still had my eyes closed, my hands balled as fists, gripping his sheets as to brace myself for the pain he would cause me. I heard him remove his pants, just before I heard his footsteps.

'I bruised you quite a bit down here,' he whispered from above me. I felt his hands on my thighs, gently caressing them until he reached my panties.

'Not on purpose thought. Tonight will leave no bruises.' I opened my eyes when he said those words. What was he playing at?

'How sore are you,' he asked me once again. I swallowed and looked away when his stare got to intense.

'Pretty sore,' I answered. He didn't cared, he just wanted to hurt me some more, I just knew it. I closed my eyes when his fingers went underneath my panties. I was afraid he would rip them from me, but he simply shoved them to the side. A single finger slit through my folds. He rubbed me gently. I was still bracing myself for pain to come.

'Can you- can you just-' I was afraid to finish my plea. He pulled his fingers back.

'Can I what, Hazel?' I swallowed and gripped the sheets even tighter.

'Just start slowly. Please.' I asked. My eyes where tightly shut, so afraid for what was to come. I felt him move my panties again, this time pulling them off. I shuddered hard.

'Keep your eyes open Hazel, I want to see them.' I noticed how he seemed to ignore my question and feared the worst for tonight.

He now freely let his fingers feel me up. He let his index finger slowly slide in. I held my breath, waiting for him to add more fingers of even worse, but he just pushed that single finger in all the way, twisting it before he pulled it back. He repeated the actions a few times, confusing me. A chuckle haunted me.

'You are tense, too tense Hazel,' he said. I swallowed and felt like crying again. He would use it against me, I just knew it. I saw he was as naked as I was, and his cock was already hard.

'Get on your knees,' he commanded. My fearful eyes looking in his. He was going to hurt me some more. Fuck.

I shivered, but turned and got on my knees. He instantly let his hands roam my backside. With a firm hand he spread my knees so he had all the access he wanted. I felt his finger enter me again, it felt different from this position, like he speared me. His single finger was not painful, but I was so afraid I shivered a lot.

'I am barely inside of you Hazel. No need to fret already,' he said. I hated it he sensed my fear so easily. I hated him, I hated sex and I promised myself I would never lay with another man after Riddick was done with me. I would ban sex from my life. I would never let anyone humiliate me again. Never.

He removed his finger when I kept being tense. I wondered if he would ram himself inside and braced myself, but then I felt his mouth on me. He licked and sucked and even stuck his tongue inside. Deep. He sucked on my clit and kept it up until I shattered. My knees buckled and I felt like collapsing, but his arms pulled me back and against his chest. He lied down with me in his arms, kissing my neck.

'Little Hazel, what to do with you,' he softly whispered. I shivered. He made me go crazy with fear. I would be completely nuts by the end of the week. He moved a little and I felt his member, rock hard against my leg.

'Well, I could fuck you, but you seem still in pain.' He then remained silent for a while. I was understanding what he wanted me to do, but I didn't like it.

'Or?' I asked, my voice trembling. He chuckled and pulled me a bit closer.

'Afraid, too afraid to get fucked tonight babe. I will let you off the hook, just tonight. Tomorrow you will have to do something about this,' he said, letting me feel his member again. I swallowed. He sighed and pulled the sheets over us.

'You will sleep here tonight, close your eyes and say your demons goodnight Hazel.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I slept poorly. He kept me in his arms and only when morning came he turned and released me from his grip. I was wide awake, watching his back until, after two hours, he turned and faced me. He took a deep breath and licked his lips.

'Good morning Hazel,' he said. I answered very softly. He chuckled.

'I want to make a new deal with you Hazel. Are you in?' he asked me. I did not understand him. What was he playing at.

'Riddick…' he chuckled.

'You'll like this deal a little better.' I raised a brow.

'You will sleep with me, in here, every night. You'll be like now, willing. In return, I will go- slow and gentle- if you are obedient.' I had to blink twice. Sleep in here, every night?

'Tell me Hazel, yes or no.' I was in doubt. He could force me to do this, I was his already, why was he asking.

'I am already yours Riddick, I don't understand why you- why you want to make another deal.' His grin expanded.

'I want you, but not by force, not anymore. You can like it when I have you, We've seen that. You are fragile, tight, I can't just fuck you, or you'll break. I can keep that in mind, if you come here every night, willingly.' I swallowed. What should I do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 _Riddick_

I could see how she was thinking hard about my offer. In reality she was right, she had no choice. If I wanted her every night, I sure as hell would just take her. Normally I would even enjoy that, a woman, fearing me, eventually giving in to me. But I didn't enjoy Hazel completely scared. Something irritated me. The way the customer the other day had eyes her made me feel even more obsessed, more eager to claim her. And however I had already claimed her body with force, I needed her soul willingly. I was not sure why, but I knew it was what I wanted right now.

I saw how she bit her lip, afraid to give me the wrong answer, but also to deem herself an even worse fate then she was in now.

'Every night?' she asked me softly. I cocked my head to the side and nodded. She swallowed and took a shallow breath. She shuddered when I let my hand trace her arm slowly.

'Yes little Hazel every night, you'll be willing, I'll be gentle,' I tried to seduce her slowly. I saw she was still doubting me completely, her eyes suddenly filled with fire.

'You don't even know what gentle means,' she spat.

I chuckled and gripped her arms faster then she would have thought,

I hovered over her, seeing the fire in her eyes burn bright before they filled with fear.

'Let me proof you wrong then,' I said, capturing her lips before she could protest. I felt she was tense once again, and she was not kissing me back. Yet.

My hand slowly traced her arm until I stroke her neck. I ended the kiss, watching her before I continued. Her eyes slowly opened, searching mine. She looked uncertain, still afraid, but also curious. I grinned.

She was still naked, as was I. I let my hand travel over her neck and then her breasts. She held her breath, like she expected me to turn into a wild animal any minute now. But I wouldn't.

'Still gentle am I?' I taunted her, kissing her neck while I kneaded her breast firmly, but always gentle enough. She took a shaky breath, but answered me to my surprise.

'For now you are.' I chuckled and kissed her once more, deeper this time. I was surprised to find her kissing me back. Less than I would have liked, but she was moving with me.

When my hand traveled down her waist and I stroke her just above where her legs where tightly pressed together she ended the kiss.

'Ah ah, let me prove you wrong darling, you willing, I gentle, remember,' I told her, softly stroking her upper legs until, to my surprise, she slowly opened them a bit. I chuckled and used this to let myself sink in between her legs.

'Good girl.'

She turned her head to the side, her eyes tightly closed. What was she expecting me to do? Break her in half?

I slowly slit one single finger through her folds, earning a shiver from her. I found her clit and without even entering her at all, she came against my hand, catching her breath before I kissed her neck.

I then moved a bit above her, placing myself against her opening, but I kept myself from pushing inside of her. She was tense once again, her balled fists beside her body.

I almost saw her eyes open with surprise when I didn't entered her, but instead slit myself through her folds. I knew she was still sensitive from her orgasm. She was so responsive she gasped and her hands suddenly found my chest. She kept her hands there, eyes almost closed. I kept going until I felt her shudder again, but before she would come I wanted to enter her. I pulled back the tiniest bit, at which she gasped in disappointment.

Before she, or I, could speak, I ever so slowly pushed myself inside of her tight entrance. She was, as expected, still tense and afraid. But she was not wincing, or crying this time. She did have her eyes closed, her fists now balled against my chest. I had to push a little harder until I could push myself in completely. I caught her soft sigh.

'Let me know when I can move,' I said. This caught her completely off guard. Her eyes searched for mine, not sure what she should do. Precious.

'Slow,' was her only response. I smiled down upon her and ever so slowly pulled back. At that she winced, but I had to close my eyes to keep myself in check, She felt so good, almost too tight. Before I pushed myself back in, I checked her face. She still had her eyes closed, but there was no discomfort written on her face this time. For a few minutes I kept this almost too slow pace. I could easily slip in and out of her and dared to move a little faster, at which she gasped.

'Good?' I asked her when she remained silent. She nodded faintly. I bowed down and captured her lips, kissing her good and deep, not moving my hips.

'Let me finish this my way,' I told her. I waited for her small nod to come. She clearly didn't know what she wanted, she only wanted to escape the pain she had felt her first time. I knew how to make this good for the both of us.

My hand found her clit and I entered her slowly before I sped up to a quicker pace then we had done before. She tried to move with me, I could feel it. I did not have the illusion it was to please me, she wanted to try and find the most comfortable position for herself. Good girl.

Rubbing her harder and harder I felt her shudder. It did not take her long to come after that. I joined her soon, filling her with my hot cum.

I kept myself inside of her for a few seconds, enjoying her warmth, before I pulled back and laid down beside her. She was out of breath, her breasts rising at a fast pace. I waited until she and myself had caught our breath again, before I turned to her.

'Do we have a deal?' She opened her eyes and look me straight in the eyes.

'We have.'

 _Hazel_

That afternoon I was walking around the garden. It was cold outside, but the sun was bright and it gave me a good feeling to be outside.

The land Riddick owned was huge. The house was big enough, but it would take someone a full day to walk around the garden. There was a small stable with horses and a small stroke of land I thought off as a forest with a small river.

I walked along the river until a fence kept me from going further. I turned and walked back. My mind was slightly distracted by what had happened in bed this morning. I had been flabbergasted by Riddick's proposal, but him showing kindness was completely absurd to me. I had doubted his actions the entire time, not really believing anything he said. But it had felt kind of nice, something I was ashamed off.

Maybe he was trying to get me to like him and then hurt me some more… I didn't know, but I did know I didn't trust him for a bit. But a little part of me wanted to. He was attractive, manly and could be charming. But on the other hand he was arrogant, dominant and intimidating. What to do?

I watched some birds fight over branches and slowly walked back towards the house. My eyes traveled over towards the stable. I always liked animals and horses especially. I saw some men working there, one on a fence, the other walking with a horse. The fact they were men and pretty big like Riddick, kept me from walking over there. I sat down on a piece of wood and stared in the distance. I had not seen Riddick that entire day since I had left his room. I had no clue where he was and I liked it that way for now. I could get myself together.

Loud barking startled me and before I even saw in what direction the sound was coming from I shot up and stepped on the chunk. A large black dog was barking loudly running towards me. I looked around, not seeing anyone. Was this dog going to hurt me?

It was a large sheepdog. Its tail was up high. I didn't knew a lot about dogs, but that didn't seem like a friendly gesture to me.

A loud whistle in the distance stopped the dog in his tracks immediately. The figure that walked in our direction was someone I knew. Riddick.

'Jack, come here,' he ordered. The dog turned immediately and ran back. Riddick kept walking until the dog sat down right in front of him. He seemed to send him back towards the house, but he kept coming my way. I stepped from the chunk and watched him approach.

'Enjoyed my land Hazel?' he asked me when he was in speaking distance. I nodded, watching him. He looked so enormous. He wore a dark, long coat and dark breeches. His eyes seemed to shine even brighter now he was outside, watching me curiously.

'It's cold, I want you to come inside before it gets dark.' I was surprised by this. Did he really care about me freezing in his garden or was he afraid I would try to escape or anything?

'Oke,' I said, walking past him, not realizing he was done talking to me yet. His hand gripped my upper arm, not ungentle, but firm.

'Your brother has been here today.' I froze.

'What?' Riddick cleared his throat.

'I have been clear about you and our deal, right?' he asked me, his tone serious. I nodded.

'You heard what I told Jason, I will stay here like I promised.' Riddick nodded but he did not release me.

'I will not tolerate him coming here whenever he feels like it Hazel. You belong to me.' I watched him, suddenly afraid for Jason's life.

'Riddick I have not tried to leave, have I? You have to trust me on keeping my end of our deal.' He cocked his head to the side.

'You will prove that tonight. For your brothers sake, the next time he visits I will show him you are okay, but then I want you to convince him to leave us alone. If not I will make sure he will not bothers us again. Understood?' I swallowed and nodded. He nodded too.

'Get inside.'

 **More reviews is more updates… Muaha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Before I had even reached the house the dog I saw before stopped me. I knew Riddick was following me close by, so I expected him to send the dog away or something. I stopped and watched the dog named jack sit right before the door, like I needed permission from Riddick to even enter the house now.

A warm hand gripping my neck made me shudder. I felt Riddick's body right behind mine, his fingers stroking my neck.

'This is Jack, you've seen him before. He's well trained.' I just nodded. I had seen that much.

'Move,' he told the dog, who instantly stood and moved aside. Riddick chuckled, before I moved too and felt how his fingers were pulled back from my neck.

'He won't hurt you, as long as I don't order him to,' Riddick informed me further. I turned and watched him take his coat off.

'Well that sounds reassuring,' I murmured. I saw how his lips formed a grin.

'Just don't piss me off and you'll be fine,' he said, walking towards me. I wondered what he had in mind. He slowly lifted his hand bringing it to the zipper of my jacket, undoing it slowly.

'Are you cold?' he asked me, his eyes never leaving mine while he opened my jacket. I took a shaky breath.

'Not- Not really,' I stuttered. His grin expanded.

'Shame, I would have loved to warm you up. It'll have to wait.' His kind words didn't match his eyes. They seemed far too dark, too terrifying to match his words. He motioned for me to turn and shove my jacket from my arms.

'I'll have another, customer, before dinner, make yourself comfortable,' he said, bowing his head closer. I nervously licked my lips, understanding he was going to kiss me. I saw how he stopped moving right before his lips touched mine. He grinned before he softly pecked my lips, then pulled me closer in his arms. He surprised me with his gentle kiss, but soon he turned it into something intense, something lustful and demanding.

Right before he almost dropped my jacket to the ground, he ended the kiss, but kept me close.

'Maybe I should just, cancel that customer,' he told me. I swallowed and felt how my cheeks had reddened. He laughed.

'Don't worry, we'll make up for it tonight.' He kissed my cheek before he released me and moved away, my coat still in his hand.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I had seen two men enter the house, walking into Riddick's office. They seemed foreign, Russian or something. One was muscular, like Riddick, the other lean and long. I sat down on the sofa on the opposite site of his office, so I had the best view. Through the glass wall I saw the back of the two men and Riddick's face, talking and grinning. I wondered what kind of deal they wanted to make with him.

I shook my head and turned my mind to the book in my hands. Reading was nice, it took my mind off my life for a few minutes. What had felt like minutes could have been hours as I was suddenly distracted when the door of the office opened and loud talking was heard, but not in English. I sounded like I had been right before, Russian. Riddick laughed and shook hands with both men before they turned and saw me. For a moment they stopped, their eyes scrolling up and down my body before they spoke to one another. Even though I could not understand a word they were saying, the meaning was clear. They were discussing me. I rolled my eyes and adverted them, returning to my book. I heard Riddick's voice, cutting them off before the ushered them out the house.

I was just getting back to the story when a figure kneeled before me, catching me completely off guard.

'Are you hungry, little Hazel?' Riddick asked me. He was eye level with me, his hands finding my knees. I closed the book and put it to the side.

'A little,' I answered him. He grinned and took my hands before he stood, pulling me with him.

'Come,' he said, leading me to the kitchen. The table was set and some deliciously pulled meat was in the middle of it all. Riddick pulled my chair out for me, before he walked to the other side of the table, taking place as well.

'Maybe I should lock you up during my opening hours,' Riddick suddenly said. I looked up, shocked and afraid he was serious. But he wasn't.

'Those men were debating making another deal with me, a deal including you.' I watched how he started eating, but I was not feeling hungry anymore. Letting Riddick have me every night was something I hated, but having him share me with other men frightened me even more, the thought made me sick.

'Eat,' he said, when he noticed I wasn't. I didn't.

'That's a joke, right?' I asked. The words sounded stupid, but I needed to know. Riddick suddenly seemed to understand my distress, my fear. And he stopped eating too.

'I am not planning on sharing you with anyone, if that is what you are afraid of,' he told me. His eyes searched mine for more questions, but I remained silent.

'I made a deal with you, and I have kept it. But it don't want any more adjustments of that deal. I- ' I stopped right there. I didn't need him to know more. But Riddick's curiosity was prickled.

'You've what Hazel?' he asked me. I shook my head.

'You seriously think I would let anyone else fuck you? Hell I have only deflowered you yesterday.' His words sounded angry and harsh. Did he mean that? I lowered my gaze. I could not lie to myself. I had been afraid he would use me in another deal with someone else. I could only hope he wouldn't.

'Well if you think that low of me…' he continued. I quickly looked up, seeing him eating again.

'I didn't meant to offend you. I am just sharing my fears with you,' I said softly. His eyes found mine quickly. He licked his lips and then moved a little closer towards me.

'I can promise you one thing, just to settle those fears of yours. I will not let you go, never and for no one. You belong to me, completely. I will be the only one to fuck you, to pleasure you and to have you. Period.' I bit my lip nervously. However those words meant I was his forever, they made me feel a little better too. He seemed possessive enough to keep true to his words, I hopes so.

'I didn't meant to anger you,' I said, slowly taking my fork and eating a bite. I noticed he wasn't.

'Baby, you will know when I am angry. Now finish your plate, you will need it.'

 **Who is curious for more? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mumbling something about finishing something Riddick had left me alone and I left the kitchen to wonder back to the living room, once again reading my book. It was getting dark outside and I curled myself up on the couch. I was trying really hard to focus on the words, but I was distracted. I felt knots in my stomach thinking about what I would be doing tonight. Riddick had taken me this morning, something I could still feel, even though he had been gentle. And tonight he would have me again.

I sighed and laid back, letting the book slide of my legs and onto the couch. I felt the waiting for Riddick to finish only made me more nervous and anxious. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, deciding I would wait for Riddick to come and get me if he wanted me so badly…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I felt warm and the thing I was lying on was soft. I took a deep breath, for a moment enjoying how safe and sound I felt. Then I remembered where I was currently living and that I probably was on the couch, completely asleep while I had promised myself to Riddick every night. I shot up and looked around, disorientated when I saw it was dark and I was in bed, not on the couch.

'What is it?' I heard Riddick ask, his voice deep and husk, like he had been asleep too. I looked beside me and saw him lying on his side, his eyes glimmering in the dark. I then knew he could really see in the dark, his eyes found mine instantly.

'I fell asleep on the couch…' I softly said. Riddick chuckled.

'Yeah, that you did little Hazel. We'll discuss that in the morning, I'm too tired fuck you right now. And you need the rest too.'

I could not believe my ears. I slowly laid back down, still unsure about how I got here. I slowly let my hands wonder down the sheets, feeling my outfit. I was only in my underwear.

'Why am I in your bed?' I asked softly. Riddick growled agitated.

'Because I put you there.' I swallowed. Why would he have done that if he wouldn't wake me to fulfill my part of the deal.

'But you let me sleep?' I asked then. Riddick suddenly sat up straight, a lot closer than I anticipated.

'If you keep talking we can just as well fuck. I am up for it you know,' he threatened me.

'sorry I just- I don't understand why you let me sleep in here when-' His chuckle stopped me from finishing that sentence.

'You are not my whore. You are mine. How many times do I need to tell you that,' he said. His voice was deep and his lips slowly tracing my collarbone froze me.

'You hate my questions,' I stated. He pulled back at those words.

'Nah, I like how you talk back, but stop stating the obvious.' I watched him in the dark. It was not hard with his silvery eyes watching mine.

'I'm sorry,' I said. He chuckled.

'Don't be,' he said, moving over me, right until he settled between my legs and I felt he was not wearing anything at all. I understood where this was going.

'Riddick- ' I asked him, not sure if he would like this question. He cocked his head to the side, watching me. His face was right above mine, his lips almost touching mine.

'I love it when you say my name baby.' I swallowed and felt his hands moved over my bra.

'This morning when we-' I sought the right word to describe what we had done. He chuckled.

'Fucked Hazel, fucked. What about it.' I hesitated a second, but I then told him what I wanted him to know.

'You were gentle, like you said. But-' I was distracted when he unclasped my bra and removed it from me, his fingers kneading my unclothed breasts.

'Yeaaaah?' he asked, his mouth kissing my neck and then my breasts.

'I'm a bit sore,' I said, glad for the dark. I felt how my cheeks flushed and then remembered that he could see in the dark and flushed even more. He moved back and watched me again.

'It's cause you have to get used to it baby. You'll stretch some more.' I nodded and took a breath as if to brace myself for him. His hands lowered and one finger slipped inside my underwear.

I noticed his eyes kept watching mine, like he wanted to see what I felt about his touches. Not once he looked away. It got intense, almost too intense for me. He felt my folds and then slowly entered me with one finger. I sighed softly when he added another.

'Such a good girl little Hazel,' he said, bowing down to capture my lips with his, kissing me deeply when I felt him rub my clit. He took his time rubbing and entering me with his fingers. I felt how I got wetter and wetter. He kissed my jaw and I even felt him lick my ear shell. I was getting closer and closer to my orgasm, but then suddenly his fingers pulled back. He shifted a bit above me, placing something warmer and harder against my opening.

'Please go slow,' I asked in one shaky breath. His chuckle made me nervous but what comforted me a bit was a soft kiss to my forehead.

'Open your legs wider, it'll be good. I promise,' he said. I did as he asked, feeling how my legs felt less painful in this angle. I felt his finger tracing me down there one more time before he pushed himself in. I had to admit, he was going very slow. He bowed down to kiss me, and kept doing it until I felt his balls against me, knowing he was as deep inside as he could go.

'Don't keep silent for me baby,' he mentioned before he pulled back and worked until he had found a steady pace in which I managed to keep breathing. It was good and not painful at all, until he started a quicker pace, going in deep every time he pushed inside. I did not want to stop him, I knew he would end soon enough, but I could not stop a wince when he did hurt me a bit.

What I had not expected was him slowing down immediately.

'Sorry baby,' he mumbled.

'It's fine I can handle it.' I felt his hand going between us, landing on my clit. I also noticed he was speeding up again, but now going a little less deeper than before. He cursed a few times before he came.

That had to be the strangest sensation ever, being filled with something warm, coming from something so very hard.

'Fuck,' he growled, pulling out of me. I shuddered and closed my eyes. It was over, I had another day until he would want me again. I yelped softly when I felt his fingers on my clit. I tried to sit up, but Riddick was still hovering over me, pushing me down again.

'Easy, easy, we're not done yet Hazel.' I tried to find his eyes, and he slowly met mine.

'What do you…,' He rubbed me faster until I started to understand what he was doing.

'You didn't finish Hazel, you will before we go to sleep,' he said, kissing me. I felt him push a finger inside and his finger on my clit was even going faster, driving me over the edge. I closed my eyes and shuddered. It felt good, it was pure bliss. Even when it was Riddick doing it to me.

'Good girl.' He moved off of me and laid down beside me.

'Now we can sleep and you're questions are answered. Yes?' he asked. I could only nod, too tired to speak. He chuckled and turned on his side, placing an arm around me, keeping me close.

'Sweet dreams little Hazel.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning I woke up alone in his big bed. I had slept long enough, but felt tired still as I climbed out of the bed and walked towards the shower. I hoped Riddick would not mind me using his, as I did not felt like crossing the hallway naked to reach my own room.

The bathroom smelled like Riddick and soap. He had showered before me, that was for sure. I started the shower and decided I would only come out if I was completely wrinkled all over. My legs hurt a bit and so did it between my legs. But it was nothing I could not handle. I washed myself all over and used a wash cloth to clean myself thoroughly between my legs. I shrieked when I saw blood. It was not much but it was blood. I dropped the cloth and then realized it probably was my period. Nothing to worry about, nothing wrong at all. "What if he gets me pregnant?" My mind suddenly yelled. I had never needed protection because I had not sex before Riddick, but now… everything was different.

I finished the shower and with a large towel I throttled over towards my room and my bag with stuff. I was happy to find a tampon and quickly got dressed.

I needed to find him instantly, asking him about, protection. When I got downstairs and saw him in his office with someone I didn't know, I took a breath and tried to calm down. I needed him now, right now. I sat down on the couch, did not bother to eat something and waited. The book was still lying on the couch, but I knew for sure I would not be able to read right now.

It took a whole hour for him to finish with the man that was inside. I saw the white face of the man before he left the house and a grinning Riddick came out.

'Well, well, waiting for me baby?' he chuckled, motioning for me to follow him inside his office.

'Riddick we need to talk,' I said. He closed the door behind me and watched me with great interest.

'Riddick I am on my period.' He lifted his eyebrows but didn't seemed surprised or startled at all.

'Sooo, we'll fuck in the shower. No problem babe.' He sat down and watched me. I swallowed.

'Riddick, we have not used birth control, we should if you want to-' His eyes shimmered dangerously.

'If I want to what, keep fucking you? Well I will keep fucking you, with or without any protection Hazel. Because you are mine, remember.'

I sighed, I had not meant to offend or anger him.

'Riddick..' He silenced me when he suddenly stood from his chair and frightened me again.

'Get out, you'll be in my room at eight, naked and ready. Understood?' he commanded. I felt tears fill my eyes.

'Riddick I did not mean it that way, I just want to know about-' But he raised his hand and silenced me again.

'Understood?' He asked, completely ignoring me. I felt a tear escape my eye. How could he be like this, right after a night of kindness and compassion? The trust I had unbeknownst put in him, had faded completely. I shook my head, wiped my tears and turned, leaving him alone in his office.

I remembered how I had thought about him the first time he took me here. Somewhere along living here and sleeping with him, I had started seeing him someway different. But I now knew I had to keep myself in check. I lived here as a deal. He did not care about me, he wouldn't ever put me above anything. We would never be a couple of any sorts. I was his whore, and that was all there was to it. I cried and cried and before I knew it I was somewhere outside in his garden. It was silent and it was peaceful, all I needed for now.

 **Dundundun… Poor Hazel…. Right? How happy are we about this fast update?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I loved the silence of nature. The only thing I could hear were some birds. My mind spun and spun and I could not stop my flow of tears. But it felt good in a weird way. After some minutes I waked around the fence and decided to trace it all around. It took me a good two hours to even reach the road side of the fence, so I could see cars drive by.

'Hazel?' It was a voice I recognized.

'Jason?' I said, looking around. On the other side of the fence my brother stood. His eyes seemed red, his hair greasy.

'Jason what are you doing here? If Riddick sees you were both dead!' I hissed, angrily wiping my tears. He remained silent for a few minutes.

'You are crying, has he hurt you?' Jason asked, completely ignoring my earlier question.

'I'm fine Jason, truly. Please leave. I did this all for you, go and live.' Jason shook his head and then did something really stupid. He started climbing the fence.

"Jason!' I hissed. I turned and looked around, afraid to see Riddick somewhere, but he wasn't.

'Come with me. We'll escape and go somewhere safe. If he finds us we'll kill him. Please Hazel,' he begged me, jumping down my side of the fence.

'No Jason. I'll stay here. I made a promise.' Jason watched me, disbelief written in his eyes.

'You cannot be serious. The man is a murdered a monster Hazel you don't owe him anything.' I took a step back.

'You have been using, haven't you?' I asked. His eyes were red and his pupils dilated, he was doing drugs again.

'Hazel come with me, please.' I took another step back, afraid of what he would do if I didn't walk away now. Riddick would notice someway and then all hell would break loose.

'I'm sorry Jason. I love you, but my life is here now. Go and live yours. Make something out of it. Be someone. For me,' I tried to convince him. Jason started crying and in two large steps he stood before me, his hand gripping my upper arm. Harsh and bruising, unlike Riddick had ever done.

'Jason!,' I said loudly. He shook me and pulled me even closer.

'You like being his whore then? Is that it. Do you feel better now you live here in this house, hmm?' I tried to pull myself free but failed. Jason pushed me until I fell on the ground.

'Stop Jason, you don't know what you are saying,' I said, standing up again. He laughed and shook his head.

'I did this for you!' I yelled. I was crying but angry too. How did he dare call me anything like that. Jason huffed.

'I am here for a deal I made for your life. I will stay here for the rest of mine. Riddick owns me Jason, because of you. I hurt for you, every day and every night!' My world was turning and I felt like throwing up.

'Lair, you are a chicken. You are too scared to come with me, too scared to trust your own brother!'

He took a few steps and then came close again, lifting his hand. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come, but it never did. I had closed my eyes to brace myself, and was afraid to open them. Before me stood Riddick. He had taken Jason's blow now holding Jason's hand in a strange position. I noticed he was not even wearing a jacket, like he had rushed outside.

'She told you to leave, twice,' Riddick growled, twisting Jason's arm until he sat on the floor. He screamed and I took a step back, unsure what to do. It was only then Riddick looked at me, his gaze furious. I swallowed and took another step back.

'This is your very last warning about leaving your sister be. The next time I see you anywhere near her again, your life will end.' I shuddered. Riddick had a deep voice, but right now he sounded like a bear, growling.

The realization that Jason had tried to hit me and Riddick kept him from doing so froze me. Jason, my brother, the one I had gave myself away for.

Riddick pulled Jason up and gave him a push. He then looked at me again, but I was done here. Riddick only wanted me to own and Jason wanted me to come so I could prove I trusted him. I needed to get out of here. I turned and ran back to the house. I prayed they could both drop dead, so they could leave me alone.

I was glad for the fact Riddick had provided me with my own room so I had somewhere to hide in. I closed the door and sat down on the bed. My tears had run out, but I still felt like crying. I tried to calm my breathing but did poorly.

I gripped the sheets and focused on my breaths, trying to think about nothing, absolutely nothing. I failed miserably. The door opening behind me made me open my eyes, but I didn't turn around. It could only be one person. Someone I'd rather not see.

'Has he hurt you?' It was that same deep voice, but the growling was gone. I wiped fresh tears and shook my head. I heard footsteps and saw his shoes before me on the floor, I did not felt the urge to meet his gaze.

I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting it so he could look at me.

'Hazel,' his tone sounded demanding, but I was empty. I had no sass to give, no answer to give him.

'I'm fine.' I closed my eyes, not able to handle his intense staring.

'Liar.' I felt another tear escape my closed eye, one Riddick slowly wiped away.

'Your brother was on drugs. He probably did not mean any of those things he said.' I pulled back so Riddick released my face and stood from the bed, walking away from him.

'You don't need to do this. Just let me be, tonight I'll be in your room, and we'll just- fuck.' I sounded empty, empty and hollow. Just like I felt.

'Nothing has changed, I just need to get myself together is all,' I said when he remained silent.

'Hazel-' I stopped him.

'Naked and ready, don't you worry,' with those words I left for the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I wanted to be alone. No Jason or Riddick to mess with my mind. Both had hurt me badly in less than two hours. They both wounded me. I needed to get myself back together.

That took about four hours before I felt hungry and very slowly made my way towards the kitchen. There was nobody to be seen, what relieved me. I made myself a sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table.

'It will be done within the next twelve hours. You can count on it,' Riddick's deep voice suddenly filled the kitchen. He walked in, a phone against his ear. I gave him one look before I adverted my gaze and studied the kitchen table. Riddick ended the call and walked over, stopping at the opposite side of the table.

'There's something in your room for you.' I looked up and met his gaze. I nodded once, taking another bite from my sandwich.

'I'll be gone for a few hours, You'll see me when I get back. I don't want you to go outside until I return.' I nodded again. It made him angry.

'Are we here again, the silent girl?' he asked. I swallowed my bite and stared at him.

'I don't know how to act anymore Riddick, I'll just do as you say and we'll both be fine, right?' I said, placing my sandwich on the plate. He completely made me lose my appetite.

'No it's not alright, you'll act like you did before this morning. You'll talk like you did, you'll act like you did, you'll fuck me like you did.' I shook my head and bit my lip to keep myself in check, to keep myself from crying.

'I can't,' I said. Riddick sighed deeply.

'Well, you better find a way, because when I return you'll be like you are. Hazel who does not take shit, not even from me. I don't expect anything less.'

He turned and made to leave. I needed to know one thing.

'Am I just your whore?' The words made him stop immediately. He turned and his eyes seemed like fire. He was angry, very so, until he saw the tears in my eyes. I had asked him a genuine question, something that bothered and frightened me immensely.

He took a few steps back and cleared his throat.

'Believe me, if you were, I would not be gentle. I would not ask if you liked it or pull back whenever you're uncomfortable. I'd just fuck you and get it over with.' I took a shaky breath and nodded once. He took another step closer.

'I would not speak with you, or ask you things. I would not have stopped your brother from hitting you or order you inside so you would not freeze outside.'

I nodded again. I was not sure how to feel about this, but it was better than feeling like his whore.

'Take a bath, relax. When I return we'll talk. Don't do anything stupid. You're not my whore, but you do belong to me,' He walk around the table, standing behind me and leaning down to whisper in my ear.

'And I will never let you go.' He kissed my cheek and then finally left me alone in the kitchen to finish the sandwich I had no appetite for.

 **Sooo this is definitively the last update for today... I'm off to bed. Make me happy with reviews to wake up to in the morning! (I had such inspiration today... I hope you enjoy!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Hazel_

I sat there for a while before I slowly got up and cleaned the small amount of mess I had made in the kitchen. I couldn't get my mind around the fact Riddick was so extremely possessive and commanding. He owned me because of the deal I had made with him, but was being completely clear about how I was his every single day. It made me uncomfortable and I wondered why he did it.

What also confused me was why he even took the time to make another deal with me when he could take me whenever he wanted to. I would not fight back and even if I did, there was no stopping him anyway. Why did he want me to enjoy sex with him, why did he insist on making me come after he did? I shivered thinking about the feeling of his manhood entering me. It was uncomfortable every single time. He was just very well endowed… something he seemed proud about, but I hated. I licked my lips and sighed once more. I was troubled and only noticed I was cold when my fingers got stiff. I made my way upstairs, seriously considering that bath Riddick had mentioned. I entered my room and stopped in my tracks when my eyes landed on the bed. There was a large black box, a small white bag next to it. I had completely forgotten about Riddick's words about something for me in my room. I walked over towards the bed and grabbed the small white bag first. My mouth dropped open wide when I saw a bag with tampons, aspirin, sanitary towels and the biggest surprise, birth control pills.

'No way,' I muttered taking the small box in my hand. This confused me even more. He had gotten so angry when I started about these pills and here they were… as a gift from him to me. I was flabbergasted. What was that guy up to? I decided to not waste a single minute and start right away. Even though the enormous box made me very curious, I went to get a glass of water and took a pill. Only when I had placed all the items in the little bag again I turned and eyed the black box once more.

I realized he could be trying to buy me. Make me like him because of his gifts… would he do that? I let my fingers feel the ribbon around the box and slowly undid it. There was no name, no brand on the box, what made me a little nervous too. He would not send me something horrible, would he? I swallowed and lifted the lid of the box. It was not really heavy, but heavy enough to make me use two hands for it, placing it beside the box and staring at the contents. At first is seemed like a black, soft blanket, but when I pulled it from the box it was a thick, soft, and very black coat. It was longer then a regular coat, and it seemed softer than anything I had ever touched before. I was still unsure about the nature of his gift, but pulled it on anyway. I smiled a little bit when the soft fabric touched me and instantly made me feel a lot warmer than before. I zipped up and adjusted the material before I stared at myself in the mirror.

'Wow.' I felt like a celebrity in this coat. It fell just above my knees and fitted perfectly around my waist, making me look thinner then I really was. I turned and swirled enjoying Riddick's gift. It took me awhile before I unzipped it and carefully hang it on a hanger and on the door so I could see it from anywhere in the room. I then noticed a small white paper in the box. It had a sloppy handwriting on it.

 _"_ _I told you I would not let you freeze, didn't I"_

I shook my head and smiled. He was so very strange. How could he be a jerk one day and then be so nice the other? He truly drove me insane. I let my fingers feel the material one more time before I went and started my bath. I looked forward to relax in the hot water, maybe then everything would start making a little more sense…

 _Riddick_

It was on the way back I started thinking about the girl again. She made me feel things that I had not felt in years. She was something else. She was frightened, innocent and fragile, compared to me. But she had balls. She could love like no one else, sacrificing herself for her drugged addicted brother, just because she could not live with the fact he suffered. I shook my head when I though back about earlier today, when I caught the both of them just outside my backdoor.

'Son of a bitch,' I cursed walking towards my car. He was so unthankful. Not that it mattered, he needed to keep his distance. I hadn't been lying about killing him if he bothered me too much. I would. I grinned thinking about Hazel's big eyes as she realized I would do her brother if he kept coming. I could scare her so easily. I jumped into the vehicle and started he engine, starting the journey home. I had to admit it was quite different going home when something like Hazel was waiting there for you. My grin expanded. One day she would not be scared with every word I say. She would not constantly doubt my every move. She would learn to be with me, to deal with me. To be my woman.

I enjoyed her body and the way she was shy about it. I noticed how she would take a sharp intake whenever I pushed myself inside of her. I had taken her virginity, but she still had her innocence. Yeah she really was something else that girl.

I really liked going home these days. She would be willing and I would be gentle. But I got to touch her every day. Fuck her every day. Just talking to her was something I looked forward too. I parked my car on the lawn, walking inside.

I was curious about wat she was doing right now. Would she be naked and ready like I told her too? I jogged the stairs and smiled when the smell of a water and vanilla entered my nostrils. She was taking that bath I told her about.

 _Hazel_

Complete relaxation. That was what I felt. My eyes were closed, my arms resting beside my body in the tub. If I could just keep this feeling. It would even be enough if I got to feel like this whenever Riddick took me. Just as my escape, only when I could not take the pain.

'Hello little Hazel.' I instantly opened my eyes, tensed and made myself small in the enormous tub, hiding my body from his gaze. He chuckled loudly, standing in the doorway before he casually walked over and sat down on the edge of the tub, watching me from way to close.

'I'll be out in a minute,' I muttered, wishing he would leave me alone to get out of the water. He could at least give me that much space, right?

'Why the sudden rush, I have never seen you so, so peaceful,' he said, letting one hand down, caressing my upper arm. Even though the water was still warm, goosebumps appeared on my skin.

'If all it takes for you to relax is a bath, we'll try that next,' he mocked me. I sat up even more, breaking the contact. His eyes bore down into mine.

'Have you found my gift for you?' he asked, cocking his head to the side. I nodded, feeling smaller than ever.

'It's beautiful,' I managed to say. He smiled.

'Like yourself. And the rest? ' I knew he was referring to the birth control. I swallowed.

'Thank you for- for getting me that too.' He nodded, but he didn't seemed satisfied enough to my liking. Would he seriously want to have sex when I was on my period? Couldn't he give me a few days off our deal?

'Finish your bath, I'll meet you when you're done,' he bowed down, kissed my forehead and stood. As silently as he had stalked upon me, he left, just like that. Even though he told me to finish my bath, the feeling I had before had left me completely. The relaxation was done. I stood and grabbed a towel, drying myself before I dressed in some comfy soft black pants and a black soft sweater. I had no idea what Riddick had in mind, but I hoped he would not mind me dressing this casual. It was late anyways. I bound my hair in a bundle and walked downstairs, wondering where he was and what he was doing. I found him in his office, the glass showing him sit behind his desk, scrolling through content on his computer. When I softly knocked on the glass he looked up, nodding once. I walked inside and looked around. It was strange to be in here, the last time I had been I had sold myself to him, not completely understanding the extent of my promise.

'Sit,' he said, watching me standing before his desk, nervously as always around him.

'You are tense again, little Hazel,' he said, licking his lips in the process. I swallowed and nodded. There was no use in lying to him.

I tried to relax myself by pulling my legs up in the chair, sitting down comfortably. But Riddick was not one easily mislead.

'It is fine though, I like you like this.' He leaned back in his chair watching he still.

'Do you know where I went?' he then asked me. I shook my head. He probably had done some job for another customer of his.

'Some dude hired me, thinking I would do his brothers for him so he could inherit the complete legacy from his folks. that is sick.' I nodded again, not sure why he was telling me this. He seemed to expect some sort of reaction from me though.

'And did you?' I asked him. He grinned and stretched his arms.

'Off course I did. We had a deal. Just like you and me.' I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That he suddenly got up and walked over towards me, around his desk, made me sit up. But he was way faster and locked me between his body and the chair.

'I always keep my end of the deal, and I always make sure the customer does too. But you already know that, don't you.' He was so close, his lips right before mine and his eyes burning hard, watching me.

'I was naked and ready Riddick, I kept my end of the deal too,' I backfired at him, instantly regretting my sassy remark, but Riddick seemed to enjoy it.

'I know, I know. And I appreciate that a lot, but I need more tonight. I need to feel you. I need to be inside you tonight.' I fell how my heart dropped. I had expected it, but still. He would take me again, even on my period, he wanted to have me again. I tried to hide my feelings, breaking eye contact.

'Come,' he told me, standing and extending his hand for me to take. I swallowed, but did. He led me upstairs and into his bedroom. I wondered what he had in mind when he led me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.

'undress,' he commanded. He took a step back and watched me curiously. I felt completely uncomfortable again, and humiliated too, being on my period and forced to get naked. Still I pulled my sweater off and then my pants standing before him in my underwear. He grinned stopping me by taking my hand and pulling me closer.

'And now,' he kissed me shortly, 'I want you to undress me.' I watched him with big eyes. Was he being serious? He watched me curiously and with a grin around his lips. He placed my hands on his shirt, then releasing them. I took a shaky breath and gripped the material pulling it up and standing on my toes to get it over his head. I was greeted with his broad chest, rising and falling in a steady rhythm. I then let my hands find his buckle and undid it, undoing his fly and then watching him step out of them. I took a step back then, but realized I was not quite ready. And somewhere in my mind I had no interest in him forcing me even more, so I took the step forward again and slit his boxers down too, freeing his rock hard erection. That thing frightened me so much. It had hurt me a lot these past few days and I dreaded the moment it would hurt me again.

'Good girl,' Riddick told me, pulling me even closer so he could kiss me again, deeper this time, with more passion. I felt his hands on my back and before I knew it, my bra was loose and on the floor, leaving me only in my panties.

'Shower or bath.' His words were clear but I was confused why he let me choose. I looked up and stared in his eyes.

He raised one eyebrow.

'I- I don't know. What is more comfortable?' I asked his softly. He chuckled, smiling afterwards.

'You mean, which position will hurt you less, right?' he said. I sighed. He was right. And I hated that he knew it.

'I can't help that it hurts me when- All that matter is that I am willing and give you everything you ask right? I am trying my best to do so,' I said in one breath, only looking him in his eyes at the end. His grin was gone, his eyes serious and glimmering.

'It still hurts that bad?' he asked me. I looked away. I hated to talk about this stuff and especially with him. He would have me anyway so I'd rather just had it over with.

'Hazel?' he asked me, when I remained silent.

'I can handle it now. Let's- ' I stopped that sentence but saw he understood what I had wanted to say.

'Get it over with? Seriously Hazel?' he asked me. I looked up and saw he was angry now. I felt like defending myself.

'I hate the fact you make me think about it so much, even when we are not having sex. I hate it, every part about it and will never have sex with anyone else but you, even after you have dumped me. I will ban it from my life completely. I can promise that.' His eyes shimmered dangerously, and even though I regretted my words the instant they left my mouth, I could not take them back.

'You think I will ever let you go? You'll better get used to me and sex Hazel, I have a lot of stamina and plan on having you at least once every day.' I looked away, fighting my tears. There would never be anyone I would hate as much as I hated him. I just knew that.

'Now get in the shower, and you better relax yourself while we are in there, because I expect you more than willing tonight.'

 **Auch… I know I'd rather not deal with an angry Riddick… what about you guys? Tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hazel isn't one to give in easily… just hang on. No one can beat Riddick… remember ;)**

 **Chapter 12**

 _'_ _Now get in the shower, and you better relax yourself while we are in there, because I expect you more than willing tonight.'_

I looked up at him, his stern look telling me he would not make any compromises tonight. I turned and removed my panties before making my way over towards the shower. I just knew Riddick was stalking behind me, but I didn't dare to look behind, afraid to anger him more than I had already done.

I reached to start the shower, but a longer and stronger arm then mine reached the handle first, making warm water fall down upon me.

'Move,' he told me harshly his hand gripping my upper arm and bringing me further into the cabin. I stood with my backwards him, not liking this at all. I hated him, I hated his touches, but I hated it even more that his jokes were gone and his gentles had vanished completely.

It wasn't long before I felt a hand on each of my shoulders, letting them slowly feel their way down upon my back, before they landed on my backside. One of his foot brought my legs further apart, so he had all the access he needed. I felt his fingers between my legs and shivered, only then remembering the tampon I was wearing. I wanted to turn and tell him, but he found the string before I could, pulling it slowly from within me. I bit my lip, even this was uncomfortable. I kept from wincing but knew he would notice my discomfort. Not that he cared for it.

I watched over my shoulder, seeing how he threw the tampon towards the toilet, then bringing both hands on me again. He instantly slid two fingers inside of me, deeply. I took a deep breath, trying to relax myself, but failed miserably. I sighed in relief when he removed his fingers, only to replace them with his cock, probing at my entrance. I started to panic, he wouldn't even let me adjust first? I bowed my head to rest it against the wall, grinding my teeth for the pain to come.

He pushed himself inside, slow enough, but in my dry state it was really uncomfortable. I winced softly, mentally slapping myself. I would not let him know, I would endure this on my own and remain silent.

I felt him push even harder, until he was completely inside of me, stilling. I felt his hot breath against my ear, water falling down upon the both of us.

'This can stop any second Hazel, it can be gentle, pleasurable for you too.' I shivered hearing his deep voice, feeling his tongue slowly trace my ear. But I didn't say a word. My stubbornness wouldn't let me.

I knew Riddick would not wait forever, and so I was not surprised when he pulled himself from within me, only to push back I quite strongly. I gasped for air, placing both my hands on the wall beside my head to steady me. It hurt like hell.

'I am the alpha here Hazel, I will always be. I can respect you, can be good to you, but only when you do as I say and recognize my leadership.' He went faster and faster, grunting against my ear. When I hoped he would finish soon, he growled and suddenly slowed down. I did not understand why.

'We'll be here all night, I don't care Hazel, I have what it takes to fuck you all night, even tomorrow if necessary.' I panicked even more now, understanding he would keep this agonizing pace up, just until I would let him in. why was he doing this?

When I lacked to answer him, he started all over. He went deep and sped up to a fast pace, way too fast for me to enjoy. I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes and took shaky breaths.

'Stop,' I managed to gasp. I was horrified he actually stopped, right away. He stilled, deep inside of me, slowly resting his head on my shoulder.

'Enough?' he asked, his voice rasping. I swallowed and nodded. He pulled himself from within me, his hands on my hips.

'Good, dry fucking is not my favorite either.' He turned me in his arms and watched me with those silver eyes. His lips formed his well-known grin.

'You can do better than this Hazel. You could enjoy me, and you know it. Stop shutting me out.' I nodded slightly only then looking down and seeing his erection, covered in blood. He followed my gaze and chuckled.

'No harm done, remember?' he said, shutting the shower off and pulling me with him. I timidly followed him, praying he was done with fucking me all together. He took a towel from the rack and walked towards the bedroom, his hand still holding mine. He threw the towel on the center of the bed and lied down on his back. His erection was still hard, and I had a slight idea what he wanted me to do.

'This is probably the only chance you'll ever get, to try and take the lead with me,' he said. I was shocked at his words and the meaning behind them. He wanted me to- to ride him? He placed his elbows beside him and sat up, watching me.

'Come, come, it's not a trap, little Hazel.' I took the last step towards the bed and was startled when he moved suddenly, pulling me close and on top of him. He was still popped on his elbows, me sitting on top of him, right before his bloody cock.

'I don't know if-' I watched his member with horror written all over my face. I was afraid it would hurt even more from this angle, what made Riddick chuckle some more.

'Then go slow, your call. For now.' I licked my lips and moved up so his cock was right before my opening. It took a lot of courage to slowly move down and onto his erection. I noticed Riddick's eyes watching my face with interest. I closed them when I was almost completely down and he inside of me.

'Beautiful,' he growled, not moving at all, like he promised.

It wasn't that bad at all. I was wetter than before and even though I found it gross, the blood helped. I opened my eyes and stared at Riddick, completely unsure how to proceed. He smiled.

'Just move.' I looked down onto his muscular torso and decided to just try. I moved a little at first, afraid for it to hurt me, but it was pleasant. I then grew a little bolder, moving a little faster, earning a hiss from his lips.

'You're a fast learner, girl,' he growled. He slowly brought his hands up to guide my movements. To my surprise that made me feel even better. His hoarse breathing and mine were loud. At one point he closed his eyes, what made me stop moving.

'Any pain?' he asked me. I softly told him it didn't.

'Good.' He moved and slipped from within me, turning me so he hovered over me and I was the one under him.

'Then I get to finish this, only seems fair doesn't it?' He asked, entering me again, kissing me fiercely in the process. I broke the kiss to moan when he set up a quick pace, but he captured my lips again nonetheless.

'You'll be fucked every day, like you deserve too. And you'll like it Hazel. You'll really like it,' he said, his voice hoarse and deep, making me moan even more. He went even faster, biting my neck when I orgasmed around him. I was breathless. He moved some more, some deep strokes before he growled loudly and I felt him spill his seed within me. He kissed my neck and jaw before he pulled out and lied down beside me, breathing heavily, like I was.

'Never have sex again, you don't know what you're talking about girl,' he scolded me playfully. After a while he turned on his side, staring at me. I was spilled and tired, but managed to watch him in the eye.

'Better behave tomorrow. Then we'll take that relaxing bath,' he said, he kissed me once more before he laid back down and closed his eyes.

 **Soooooo what do you think? I need reviews darlings!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I slept really peacefully that night. It was already morning when I opened my eyes and saw that Riddick was still in bed with me. I was lying over his form, my head on his chest, that rose and fell with his steady breathing. One of his hands was on my waist, like he wanted me this close. I moved back a little, pulling my hair with me over his chest. He woke instantly.

'No need to move, little Hazel,' he said, his voice husk from sleep. I stilled and watched him. However I remembered everything from last night, I was hesitant to be this close to him. He seemed amused, his silver eyes glimmering and watching mine, closely. Within two seconds he sat up, and moved his arms around me, pulling me even closer.

'We've got plenty of time.' He watched me a second more before he bowed closer and kissed me. It was a demanding kiss, proving me I was his. Ruling me. But at the same time I enjoyed it. He deepened it as soon as he noticed I was kissing him back. He turned us so he was above me and placed both of my hands above my head, breaking the kiss so he could watch me.

I of course mumbled some stupid words, just to try and break the silence I feared.

'I probably ruined your sheets.' He grinned.

'That's what you have to say after last night? Fuck those sheets,' he said, eyeing my lips once more, before he again closed the distance. I was breathless by the time he ended this kiss and he released my hands.

'Now you can get up,' he mocked me, moving from above me and walking into the bathroom. I was dumbfounded.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Like I had expected I did not see much of Riddick the rest of the day. He had more clients in his office, and I walked around the house, unsure if I was allowed to go outside or not. The garden was amazing, like I had seen the other day, but even from here inside I enjoyed the green all around. The dog Riddick called Jack seemed to follow me all around, something that made me nervous because of his immense seize. After I made myself a sandwich I sat down in one of the windowsills in the hallway with a book I found the other day.

'I won't run stupid dog,' I scolded the dog, who sat down just a few feet away from me. He blinked but remained silent. I took a bite from my sandwich and opened the book, just when Loud voices interrupted the silence in the hallway. I looked up and saw a man I didn't know step outside Riddick's office, followed by a very angry looking Riddick.

'You promised me the money!' the man yelled. Riddick took one big step in the man's direction. The man was visibly intimidated by Riddick's broad appearance.

'No Bob, we made a deal. One I kept my end of, remember?' He wasn't yelling, but Riddick's deep voice was loud and clear. It was then Riddick watched around the hallway and noticed me, and Jack. I didn't make out if he wanted me here or not, but soon enough he turned his face back to the man, who was angry, but scared too.

'The deal said I would get the money! You only killed them, you didn't bring the money back!' he yelled. It took Riddick a few seconds to grip the man by the throat and move him up from the ground.

'Listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself again. The deal was set, I killed them and therefor kept my end of the deal. The position of the money was never brought up. Our deal is done. Keep your end of the deal and go. Now,' Riddick said, releasing his grip so the man fell to the ground. Jack stood but stayed before me on the floor, it seemed he detected some danger.

The man slowly stood and gave Riddick a glare. He turned and walked in my direction, the direction of the door. Jack growled and moved till he stood right before me, keeping his eyes on the man walked past us. I saw he eyed me curiously, his eyes not only checking my face out. Jack growled louder when the man walked slower before reaching the door.

'I can treat you better than that monster, care to join me home?' he asked me. He was older than I had originally thought, his face covered in small cuts and bruises. Jack was growling at this point. I shut my book and stood, taking a few steps away from the man in into the direction Riddick stood.

'Leave,' Riddick's deep voice told him once more, a black warning painted in his words. The man huffed and walked on, taking his leave outside the door.

'Jack,' Riddick then said, stopping the dogs growling immediately. I followed the dog, who walked towards Riddick, not sure how to feel about what I just witnessed.

'Reading again?' Riddick asked me, a grin around his lips. He scratched Jack behind his ears as the dog sat down beside him.

'Yes, your dog just keeps following me around so I decided to sit somewhere quiet.' Riddick laughed.

'He is just protective off you, as am I. I don't want you in this area when I have clients, they seem far to- interested in you,' he said, motioning for me to come closer. I did , but slowly. Jack watched me carefully, so I side stepped around him, which earned me a chuckle from Riddick.

'He won't hurt you, you know,' he said, one of his hands going up, his fingers stroking my cheek.

'I know,' I said, my voice a lot softer than I planned it to be. His grin was wide when he spoke next.

'You are a great distraction you know. It takes all of my might to not take you upstairs and take that bath already.' I swallowed, and was prepared when his lips touched mine hungrily. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me deeply, not even stopping when the buzzer went. It was only when his butler walked in on us, he released me. But he kept me close, like he was not prepared to let me go just yet.

'Sir, the next customer is here. Shall I let him in?' Riddick licked his lips.

'Yeah, do that.' He then watched me.

'Go upstairs, read your little book. I'll be up with you after this one.' I nodded and turned, walking towards the stairs. It was no surprise to me Jack followed me closely.

 **Sooo a short one right before bedtime… tell me your thoughts please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

I was lazily lying on the bed, reading. The soft covers made me feel drowsy and warm, momentarily forgetting about the place I was reading the book. For a moment I was the girl in the book, walking around in a forest, enjoying the sound of birds around me. If only…

When I turned another page the door of the bedroom was suddenly opened and the big bad wolf came stalking inside.

'Hello little Hazel,' he said, coming the closer towards where I was laying on the bed, watching me with those silver eyes. I closed the book and sat up straight.

'Are you finished with your customers?' I asked him, trying to make conversation and really try for once. He smiled and sat down beside me on the bed.

'For today, are you hungry?' He asked me. I wasn't starving, but some food would do me good.

'A little, ' I answered truthfully. He cocked his head to the side.

'Well then go find a dress to wear, I am taking you out tonight.' My eyes grew wide and I wasn't sure if he was just playing with me. But he remained seated beside me, watching me intently.

'Or we can just go and take that bath, your call,' he mocked me. I bit my lip and moved past him, off the bed and into my bedroom, where most of my clothes still where. It didn't take me long to find a little black dress, not to formal, not to casual. I changed into it, took a pair of low black heels and carelessly made a bun of my hair. It would have to do. I slowly walked back towards Riddick's room, finding him dressed in black, a white blouse underneath. He looked like a gentlemen, not a murdered. Jack, who was lying on the ground watched us curiously.

'Well, well, don't you look beautiful,' he complemented me, instantly turning and walking over towards me, so he could see me even better. He licked his lips and made sure to watch every inch of my body before he pulled me close and kissed me hard on the lips.

'Almost to pretty to take outside, you know.' I blushed and looked away. Why did he have to say such things? He moved his hand to my hair, instantly pulling the elastic so it fell down.

'I like it down.'

'Thank you,' I softly murmured. I felt his hand on my arm, escorting me out of his room and down the stairs.

'Better stay close tonight Hazel, I don't want to lose you to one of those suckers like this afternoon.' I wondered why he would say that, it was not like I had given him any intention to doubt me. I still was by his side, had not once tried to escape and did everything he said.

'I will,' I answered. He chuckled before handing me my coat.

'Good, let's go then. I know just the place for us to dine.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

An hour later we were sitting in one of the finest restaurants the city had to offer, the ballroom. The champagne was far more expensive then the dishes, and everyone dining here was dressed like they were about to meet the queen of England.

We had a nice, little table in the back of the restaurant, but that didn't stop most people from staring at Riddick. I only then realized he had a very big name in the city. And they were probably wondering what I was doing by his side. I felt a little uneasy with all the stares.

'Something bothering you?' Riddick asked me when we had our food served and champagne before us. I met his gaze and nervously bit my lip.

'People are staring,' I said. He raised his eyebrows as to ask why I was even noticing it.

'So?' he asked, drinking his champagne. I swallowed.

'Nothing I just- I don't like people staring.' He chuckled darkly.

'Well then maybe you should wear something a little – less pretty, because half of the men aren't staring at me doll.' I just took a bite from my meat when he finished that sentence, looking around. His chuckle was haunting my ears, but he seemed right. Most men gave me glances, curiously watching me sitting across the big, bad Riddick.

'I will next time,' I mumbled softly. Riddick bowed a little closer.

'I am teasing you Hazel. You'll look just this pretty next time we go out. If not with more jewels, I like it.' I looked up in surprise. What was it with him and giving me compliment tonight?

For a moment we ate in silence, until my curiosity got the best of me that was.

'Why did you take me out Riddick?' I asked him, my tone soft and gentle. I was not questioning him, I was just wondering. He grinned and filled our glasses once more.

'You're mine, I get to show you off for the entire world to see, don't I?' He raised his glass, waiting for me to do the same. I slowly did, suddenly wondering if I was here because he wanted me by his side, or just as his trophy. Either way, I would have no say in it.

'No Hazel. You've been doing good, keeping you end of the deal. It makes me wonder if there could be more, should be more between us. It is good for now, the sex is great and I enjoy having you around me. So I take you out, like every man should do to his girl every once in a while,' he said, letting his glass softly touch mine before he took a sip. I was stunned, and forgot to sipping mine.

'Thank you,' I said genuinely. He grinned, showing teeth and emptied his glass.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Driving home that night I wondered what had gotten into Riddick, but I did not have much time to think it over as he seemed to have other things in mind.

'We'll go upstairs, and enjoy that bath we discussed. What do you say?' he teased me. I watched him slowly.

'I'm up for it,' I said. I didn't know if it was the champagne or if I was going insane, but I felt like being a little bolder around him. He chuckled and watched me with his silver eyes. He liked me talking back the way I did.

'Good, very good indeed.

He drove the car onto the driveway and helped me out of the car. It was dark outside, the moon and stars the only sources of light above us. With gentle hands he guided me inside, pushing me a little rougher against the first wall we encountered, kissing me hungrily.

'How much do you like this dress,' he asked me, kissing my jaw, his hands on the black material. I sighed softly, he was a really good kisser.

'Enough to keep it in once piece please,' I said. I noticed his grin. He suddenly swept me of my feet, walking up the stairs. It was no surprise he walked straight into his room, completely ignoring the bed and walking into the bathroom. Only there he placed me on my feet, his smoldering eyes watching me curiously. I was not really sure what he expected from me, but I knew he liked It a lot if I played along. I turned and started the bath, feeling his fingers on the zipper for my dress. He slowly pulled it down, kissing every inch of skin he revealed.

'Gorgeous,' He growled, before he completely shoved the dress off of me so I stood before him in only my black lacy underwear. He growled in content. He undid the clasp of my bra and then turned me to remove the material completely. I shuddered from the sudden lack of clothes to keep me warm, but his hands were soon on me, pulling me closer to his warmth.

'Get in the tub,' he growled, releasing me. I did as I was told, removing my panties before stepping in the steaming water. It was hot, almost too hot. But I liked it that way. I laid back, watching him slowly remove his jacket, blouse and pants, revealing he was not even wearing boxers underneath. He chuckled when my eyes grew wide. He was already hard.

'Wasn't sure about taking you here or in the car,' he told me playfully, before stepping over towards the tub. He motioned for me to move a little so he could slide in behind me, placing me on his lap. I felt his manhood against me, hard and long.

'This is the first time you are not trembling in my hands,' he said. I was startled he even noticed such things.

'You have proven to be –gentle.' It was the truth, last night not included. His chuckle was right beside my ear.

'Like I promised when you are willing, and you are Hazel. I like that a lot. Tonight will be good, I promise,' He kissed my jaw and I felt his fingers on my breasts, fondling them. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on his hands, his smell and the warm water. It was good, how hard it was for me to admit it, it was. Soon enough his fingers found my clit, rubbing me harder and harder, one finger sliding inside of me, slowly and gently.

'You're getting wet Hazel, just for me,' he growled, biting my ear shortly before releasing it. I came then and there, while he rubbed me fiercely.

'Good girl.' He rubbed me until I was completely relaxed on his lap, then lifting me slightly so he could position himself against my opening.

'We'll go slow, keep breathing,' he said into my ear, his hands on my hips slowly bringing me down, right onto his erection. Because he was long and thick I bit my lip in a little pain. He did as he told, being really gentle and slow making his way into me. I noticed my breathing got harder and faster, as did his. He only moved when I was completely seated on his lap, he completely inside of me. He picked me up, slowly, letting me get used to this feeling.

'Do you like this Hazel?' he asked, biting my neck. I moaned softly, it made him chuckle. He quickly sped up and kept a steady pace. He growled and moaned, rubbing me when he himself was close to finishing. When he did and I joined him, he sighed deeply.

'Oh Hazel what to do with you.'

 **I need more reviews darlings!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

I woke feeling warm, and comfortable. For the first time in a long time I didn't felt I was in danger or in the wrong place. I just feel good, safe even. I noticed the other side of the bed was empty, no Riddick to be seen. I yawned and stretched my arms before I turned around and made myself comfortable once more. I hadn't had a lot of good night sleep since moving in with Riddick, so I reckoned I needed to enjoy them whenever I could. He probably wouldn't mind since he was busy with his clients anyway. I dozed off once more, dreaming about Jack and Riddick both chasing me. It didn't matter how often I told them I was not planning on running, they just wouldn't leave me alone.

With a shriek I sat up right and looked around. My eyes needed time to adjust to the light in the room, scanning it quickly. I was surprised to find Riddick on the side of the bed, watching me curiously.

'A nightmare?' he asked me. I swallowed thickly and nodded. He licked his lips and moved a little closer.

'About me, I assume?' he asked. I wiped my hair from my face and decided to not completely lie.

'About your dog,' I told him. He grinned.

'Good oll Jack? He wouldn't not hurt you, I told you that,' he said, leaning even closer to kiss me on my lips.

'You are not seriously afraid of the dog, are you?' he asked me, when he released my lips. I sighed.

'No it was just a stupid dream about him following me, like he did yesterday.' Riddick's grin turned into a smile, an amusing one, but a smile.

'Well, maybe he likes you a lot too, you know. Couldn't blame him.' I blushed feeling this was as close as a compliment he would ever give me, lying in bed with my hair messy and no makeup on.

'Did I sleep in?' I asked him, trying to change the subject and lose my red cheeks. Riddick shrugged his shoulders.

'A bit, but you seemed to need it after, you know, last night,' he grinned widely, thinking about our time in the tub.

'Right,' I said, moving to stand, only remembering that I was completely naked when I had thrown the bedding from my body.

'Shit,' I muttered turning to find something to hide my nakedness with, but of course finding nothing to help me somewhere close.

'Well, well,' I heard Riddick say, his voice lower than usual. I slowly brought my gaze towards him, almost too shy to watch him watch me.

He was already standing and walking over towards me. I felt my cheeks burn bright with embarrassment, unsure if I should run or not.

'I'll go – change,' I hammered, getting more nervous from watching his shimmering eyes scan my body, before he walked in a small circle around me.

'Why the nerves, Hazel. I have already fucked you, more than once. Remember,' he teased me. He let a single finger trace my back. I swallowed and watched his eyes as he stopped before me, his hands slowly caressing my arms.

'I- I don't know,' I said, my voice completely giving me away. He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a demanding one. I felt one of his hands grip my breast, kneading it firmly in his hand, the other hand finding my ass and gripping it tight. I gasped, giving him even more access. He instantly deepened the kiss further. I moaned softly, what made him groan in approval.

He released me suddenly, bringing both his hands to my behind, suddenly lifting me upwards, so my legs where around his middle, his hand under my thighs.

'I have no clients today,' he told me, his eyes watching my lips hungrily, like he hadn't just kissed them raw. I watched him with uncertainty. What was he referring to?

'And…' I asked him softly. He cocked his head a bit.

'And, that means you and I are going to spend some more time together. He bowed close once more and kissed me, this time really gentle.

'However I love you like this, naked and all, I need you to get dressed. We're going somewhere,' He slowly let me down, towering over me. I was a little stunned about him not taking me to his bed. He licked his lips and watched me.

'Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We're going on a – adventure.' His voice made it sound very dangerous, but exciting. He grinned before he left me alone to get dressed.

I was fast about finding clothes and putting them on. Riddick was down the stairs, car keys in his hands, watching me walk down.

'That was fast little Hazel,' he said. I only nodded, watching him as I had no clue where we were going.

'Where are we going?' I asked him curiously. He grinned and the smiled, taking me by my arm.

'There's no adventure if I tell you everything right away, is there?' he teased. We left the house and before I knew it we were in his car, hitting the highway. He had turned the radio on and hummed, driving way faster then was allowed. He didn't seemed to care.

I had always loved being in a car, watching outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun high in the sky. We had been in the car for about an hour before he took a side way and drove into an area that seemed to lead into a forest. I turned my head and looked at him in question, at what he only grinned some more. He parked the car at the end of the road, before an immense lake, what turned out to be sea.

'The sea?' I asked him, my voice filled with awe.

'I thought you might like that,' he answered, stepping out of the car. I followed his movements and met him before the car, not sure what he was playing at.

'Look, right there,' he said, pointing towards the left side from where we were standing. I saw a boat. It looked like a sailing ship, but a powerful engine was on the end of the boat.

'You own a boat?' I asked him. I already regretted it, of course he owned a boat. He was one of the richest people in our city.

'I do, want to see it?' he asked me, walking towards the boat. I nodded and followed him. He took my hand and took his time to help me aboard, keeping his hands on my waist to lift me onto the deck.

'It's huge,' I muttered turning around and watching the boat. Riddick jumped on deck behind me and smiled.

'Everything I own is huge, I thought you knew that by know,' he said, at which I shook my head. He laughed and walked around the boat. I wondered if we would be sailing away when I heard the engine come to life. I smiled. I had never been on a boat before, but I liked it a lot. The sun was making the water look even more beautiful and the wind was gentle, allowing us to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

'Come here, I don't want you to fall off,' he said, motioning for me to come towards him. He was sitting by the wheel, on the back of the beat. I made my way towards him. He pulled me into him, so I leaned against him as he sat down and made the boat move forward. I was glad he had told me to get to him, because like the way he drove his car, he made the boat go pretty fast over the waves. I heard him chuckle into my ear as I yelped when we hit bigger waves, making the entire boat jump.

'You can steer,' he told me, his lips against my ear. I swallowed.

'Not if you want to stay alive,' I answered. His hands released the wheel and brought mine onto it.

'I trust you.' I was amazed. What did he just say? He released my hands and instead brought his to rest around my waist, kissing my jaw. I swallowed again. He made me nervous and needy. I wanted him, right then and there. What was going on?

He let me steer the boat for a while. Not that I could do much wrong on the open sea with no other boats to hit. When he found we were far enough from the shore he placed his hands on mine once more, shutting the engine down. He made me stand and moved around he boat, throwing the anchor down. I watched him in question.

'Are we staying here?' I asked him. He grinned.

'Don't like it?' he asked, walking back towards me. I was unsure. Did I want to be on the sea, with nowhere to go, alone with him.

'What if it starts to rain,' I said, trying to find ways to make him see that. He chuckled.

'Then we go inside, and wait till it stops.' He approached me even further. I sat down on the little bench and watched him kneel before me, locking me between his big thighs.

'We're alone, nobody will disturb us, nobody can see us. And everything we need is right here, on this boat.' He let his fingers feel their way up my legs, his eyes watching mine.

'I plan on having you a lot today and tonight. No limits, no one stopping us. Just me and you.' I shivered from his statement. It made me nervous and excited. I completely didn't trust myself anymore.

'What do you say about that?' he asked me, when I remained silent. I nervously bit my lip.

'I- okay.'

 **Dundundun…. Tell me your thoughts and I'll update ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

I slept most of the way back to his place. Every now and then I woke, flashbacks of the night before fresh in my mind. His hands everywhere. His mouth, his tongue… He had been good to me, gentle and kind. I was totally exhausted, but in some way felt safe, healed even.

Too tired to stay completely awake I sometimes stared beside me, seeing Riddick behind the wheel, his eyes on the road, and every now and then on me. If only I had not been this tired…

 **Riddick**

It was almost growing dark outside, my favorite time the be out on the road. I took my time, driving slower then I usually would, this time very aware of the precious cargo I had beside me. Little Hazel. She was tired, completely exhausted. I grinned thinking of the reason why. I had worn her out. But in the good sense of the word. She had enjoyed every touch and every kiss I gave her. I now knew every little sound she would make at my touch. She would softly wince when I would first enter her every time, then moaning as she started to feel good. She had shattered in my arms and moaned my name as I made her come undone. Over and over again. It was priceless.

I saw her eyes shift towards me every once in a while before she drifted back to sleep again. Cute.

When I drove towards the gates of my land house, it was pitch black. I parked the car and watched beside me, seeing how she was sound asleep, hanging slightly against the passenger door. I grinned and got out myself, walking around the car. I slowly opened her door and undid her seatbelt before I moved to gather her in my arms. She stirred a bit, mumbling some words I could not place. She seemed peaceful.

With her in my arms I walked inside, for the first time realizing I had found something I wanted to have, all to myself. I was not sure if this was love, but I knew deep inside she belonged with me, and to me. She was mine.

 **Hazel**

I kept drifting in and out of sleep until I finally opened my eyes and slowly moved to sit up. I was surprised to see I was in Riddick's bedroom, in his bed. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he had been driving back… But I had been too tired to really understand. I yawned and stretched, moving from the bed, wincing when I felt the soreness between my legs. I had lost count of all the times he had, had me last night. It had been pleasant, but I still felt sore. I moved into the shower. I needed it badly.

The hot water soothed my skin and it made me feel really good. I leaned against the side of the shower door, letting the hot water brush my skin. I closed my eyes and just stood there, no thoughts, no fears. Just me and the water.

A soft chuckle made me open my eyes and turn, watching the bathroom door and Riddick in the middle of it.

'Good morning little Hazel, ' his deep voice said. His state of undress didn't went unnoticed by me. The only item he had on was his boxer, but he removed that quickly, moving closer towards me.

'Morning,' I answered softly. The tension between us had grown from fear on my side to curiosity. I was no longer terrified of him, but he kept me on edge, and he knew it.

'Move,' he said, stepping inside the shower with me. I did, wincing a little bit when I felt a sting between my legs. I wondered if it was muscular cramp.

'Come here,' he then said, placing me before him, right under the hot water, kissing my neck.

'You're sore.' It was a statement, not a question. I nodded.

'Yeah a bit, I guess,' I answered. His hands kneaded my breasts gently, his hot mouth near my ear.

'It'll only get better. You'll get used to my seize, I promise,' he said, licking my ear. I shuddered, despite the hot water.

'Did you enjoy our adventure?' he then asked, his fingers on my stomach. I shuddered some more.

'I did.' He growled in approval.

'Good. Good. Any regrets?' he then asked me. I slightly turned in his grasp, not sure where he was getting at. Both his hands when to my hips, holding me there.

'No, I don't,' I answered truthfully. His silver eyes stared into mine for a while and I was wondering why. He bowed his head closer and captured my lips into a deep, needy kiss that left me breathless.

'Me neither.'

That day Riddick had some more clients so I decided to spend the day outside to read. Jack was still following me like he always did, but it didn't bother me as much anymore. It was really getting colder every day, but the sun was warm and my new coat kept me warm enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

I spend the entire morning outside reading. It was so peaceful being here, Jack sitting beside me, making me feel safe too. I could not help myself when every few minutes my mind wandered to Riddick and his behaviour towards me. He was truly keeping his word of being gentle with me. He seemed to be obsessed with me. He was so dominant, but in a good way. It made me feel wrong admitting that, but it was the way I felt about it. I blushed thinking about how he would take me, his hands all over my body and his strong body so warm above mine…

'I sure hope that I am responsible for that blush on your face,' I suddenly heard. I dropped the book to the ground and looked up. Of course he would choose this moment to show up. His grin was expanding.

'If not, the one who is responsible has to die.' I leaned down to pick up my book and held it to my chest. Jack barked as Riddick came closer. I just knew I reddened even more.

'Riddick,' I responded, not sure what to add to answer his question.

'That's right baby, I am the only one who can make you blush like that.' He walked until he stood right before me, his head cocked to the side, taking me in.

'You have been here all morning?' he asked me, squatting before me, his broad thighs surrounding me. I nodded, holding the book even more strongly to my chest. He extended a hand to touch my cheek, stroking me softly.

'You're cold. Colder than I'd like you to be.' He was so close. I softly sighed, taking the hand on my cheek in my hands. I did not meant to stop him from touching me, I just wanted to hold him. And the look in his eyes told me he understood.

'Way too cold,' he muttered. He shook his head and scooped me up in his arms. I yelped from the sudden movement and placed my arm around his shoulder.

'Afraid I will drop you, little Hazel?' he teased me. I gave him a look, what made him chuckle as he carried me inside. Instead of the living room or bedroom he carried me inside the kitchen. There was no one there.

'I'm starving,' he said, placing me on the counter, his body instantly between my legs. I nodded.

'Me too,' I answered. But when he hungrily kissed me I understood he had not been talking about food. He deepened the kiss and I felt his hands wander over my torso. Within seconds he had removed my coat and I suddenly heard a zipper. I realised it was mine. I broke the kiss, not to stop him, but the situation was just surreal, and so new to me.

'What is it baby?' he asked me, kissing my jaw and neck. I shuddered. Leave it to Riddick to fuck me on top of the counter.

'We are in the kitchen,' I said breathlessly. Riddick chuckled.

'I am aware of that.' He was not stopping though. He moved my hips enough to shove my jeans down my legs and pulled my shirt up so his hands found my breasts and kneaded them.

'Riddick,' I moaned when I felt a finger entering me gently. He had shoven my panties to the side, fingering me slowly.

'That's it baby, come for me,' he grunted. His voice was deep and filled with lust as he brushed my clit with his thumb, making me shudder even more. I felt a rush of wetness escape me.

'You were thinking about me, weren't you,' he teased me, adding a finger. I moaned and closed my eyes. I softly kissed his neck. It was so strange to be wanting to kiss him. It felt so wrong and right at the same time. The moment my lips touched his neck, he cursed loudly, moaned deeply and then brought his hands on his jeans, opening his zipper.

'Hazel, little minx.' I felt his member against my crotch and I shivered in anticipation. I had both my arms around his neck for support, now gently biting the skin I found there. He pulled my panties aside again, this time using his member to tease me. He was not entering me yet. His thumb was stroking my clit again, his member gliding through my folds.

'Almost there Hazel. I can feel it. I can smell it. Come for me.' I didn't know why, but his words made me come hard and long. He kissed my cheeks, neck and jaw. He kept rubbing my clit until I rode out my orgasm. He used this time of relaxation on my part to push himself inside of me. I was feeling only bliss and then fullness. This angle made me tight, but it was not painful. He stopped when he was as deep as he could go, keeping his hips still, his forehead against mine. I had closed my eyes. It was all just so intense.

'Tell me how it feels Hazel,' he commanded me. I shivered and took a deep breath.

'Tell me.' I licked my lips and opened my eyes, watching his silver ones right before mine.

'You feel wonderful, please move,' I breathlessly said. His chuckle was loud and turned into a growl as he pulled himself from within me, starting a pace I enjoyed. His hands pulled me towards him, entering me as deep as he could. I moaned, he groaned even harder, going even faster when he was beginning to lose himself. I gripped him harder as he started an even faster pace, using my nails to bring him close. He growled, spilling himself inside of me. We were both panting and sweating.

'Hazel, Hazel.' I wondered where he had found the strength to speak at all. I was still catching my breath.

'So there ís a wild side to you, hmm?' he taunted me, turning so I could see the red stripes on his neck. Stripes I had made, gripping him with my nails.

My eyes grew wide.

'Oh. Riddick I'm sorry. I never meant to.' he shushed me, placing a finger to my lips.

'I like it, I like it a lot. Now let's get clean, I do have another client this afternoon.' He pulled me from the counter. I pulled my jeans up, zipping the zipper exactly the same time he zipped his. He took my hand and guided me towards the stairs.

Walking up I curiously watched this enormous man beside me. I had no clue what was going on in his mind and what his motives were, but I knew I started to like him a little better each and every day.

 **Soooo I am thinking about ending this story somewhere in the next chapters. I feel like the tension between them, the exciting tension is gone, at least for me. She is starting to like the big bad beast. What more does she need? Do you agree, or not? Let me know!**


End file.
